PROMESAS CRUZADAS
by AndyDrasei
Summary: Shortfic, basado en un post-XX donde Rick decide que no puede continuar siguiéndola, que sus esperanzas se consumieron con su marcha y dónde Beckett deberá enfrentarse a la carga de la culpa sumada al dolor que provocado en su marido, ambos envueltos de rumores de infidelidad como motivo de ruptura.
1. Chapter 1

**PROMESAS CRUZADAS**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

_POV CASTLE_

_A pesar de que todo había pasado algo no paraba de advertirme, de alertarme que todo iba a derrumbarse en cualquier momento, en cuanto sentí su presencia en la cocina quise quitarle hierro al asunto, obviar esa advertencia, necesitaba que fueran meras suposiciones mías._

-Hey! ¿Qué tal un desayuno para cenar? Tortitas con chocolate que en teoría es un postre para cenar pero… ¿Vas a alguna parte?

_No… dime que no te vas, Kate, no ahora._

-Eh…Lo siento. Te quiero muchísimo.

-¿A qué viene esto?

-Tengo que irme.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo que aclararme, resolver algunas cosas para que… podamos vivir felices siempre.

-Y esto ahora por qué, ¿por tu equipo de la fiscalía, es por Bracken, y nuestro matrimonio qué?

-Estoy intentando salvarlo.

-¿Abandonándome? – _Respiré hondo, no quería ponerme a la defensiva, no cuando sabía que eso la alejaría más de mí, como acababa de ocurrir, cuando yo me acerqué ella dio pasos hacia atrás, evitando cualquier acercamiento, me sentía como cuatro años atrás. Siempre ha sido así, yo debía cuidar de ella, de su estabilidad, estaba exprimiendo las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban para con ella_\- Escucha si tú tienes un problema, tenemos un problema, así funciona esto.

-No, Castle esta vez no.

-Sea lo que sea Beckett, podemos resolverlo, como siempre.

_Noté como el significado de aquella palabra hizo mella en ella, sus sentidos se bloquearon y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era mi oportunidad, necesitaba abrazarla, hacerle ver que estaba ahí, pero si quiera antes de poder acercarme ella volvió a hablar._

-Rick… ¿confías en mí?

-Por supuesto.

-Necesito que entiendas que tengo que hacer esto por mi cuenta, y cuando termine espero, que… espero que seas capaz de dejarme volver.

_Realmente ella estaba haciéndolo, estaba decidida a separarnos, a acabar con todo por lo que desde hace ocho años llevamos luchando, no sé por qué pero las palabras de Bracken no dejaban de repetirse dentro de mi cabeza. No eres suficiente para ella Nunca será feliz a tu lado, está rota, necesita de ese dolor _

-Antes de que Bracken muriera, me dijo que nunca serías feliz sólo siendo mi mujer, no me digas que ese hijo de puta te conocía mejor que yo.

-Te quiero. –_Se acercó hasta mí, tomando mis mejillas acercando sus labios a los míos, de manera corta, pero a diferencia de esa primera vez hace cuatro años, me sentí vacío_\- Y siempre te querré. Perdóname.

_Noté sus pasos torpes e imprecisos hacia la puerta, mi mente me martilleaba, sin saber qué hacer, decidí quemar el último cartucho, justo cuando tomaba la manilla de la puerta para abrirla no dudé en ponerme tras ella, cogí su mano entre la mía mientras con la otra cerraba de nuevo la puerta._

-Por favor Kate, no lo hagas, quédate.

-Castle…

-Por tu madre o por mí.

-Tengo que irme.

_Abrió de nuevo la puerta dejando a nuestra vista a Vikram, qué demonios hacía este imbécil aquí, no me importó su presencia y volví a tomarla de la muñeca otra vez, ahora ella se encontraba ya en el vestíbulo._

-Te lo suplico, por favor…

_Obvié su presencia, la hice girar, me debía al menos una explicación más, a los ojos, cara a cara._

-Kate…

-Rick, yo te quiero, por favor… no me obligues a elegir porque no puedo elegirte a ti.

-¿Y a él sí?

\- Adiós Castle. Kate, debemos irnos, no podemos retrasarlo más.

_Cogió su brazo alejándola de mí, la ira me gobernó hasta el último resquicio de mi ser._

-No…Tú no hablas por ella.

_Sin pensarlo dirigí mi puño contra su cara, intentaba detenerme esquivándome, hasta que sentí su mano chocando contra mi cara y su pierna en mi abdomen dejándome en el suelo, ella se arrodilló a mi lado escudriñando a Vikram con la mirada._

-¡Rick! Lo siento yo… pero si no es pedir demasiado necesito que me prometas una cosa, no me sigas ni hagas ninguna estupidez que consiga matarte, por el bien de Martha, de Alexis. Quiero qu-

_No la dejé continuar, no podía, esta vez no, había gastado cuanta esperanza quedaba en mí, quería hacérselo saber, que no había oportunidad si cruzaba finalmente ese pasillo._

-Te garantizo que no volverás a verme, nunca regresaré, ya no iré detrás de ti, cuando todo acabe podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada, será como si nunca hubieras existido, lo prometo.

_La acerqué a mí, puse mis labios sobre su frente dejándole el último beso, inspirando su aroma, debía recordarlo, pues tendría que durarme toda la vida, abrí su mano poniendo mi alianza entre las suyas._

-No quería hacerte daño Castle, es la hora Kate.

_Tomó esta vez su mano, entrelazando sus dedos, tirando de ella aunque su mirada seguía fija en mi ceja, notaba las gotas de sangre correr por mi rostro, a la vez que las lágrimas lo hacían por el suyo._

**_CONTINUARÁ!_**

**_BUENAS A TODOS Y FELIZ AÑO! DESPUÉS DE MI TIEMPO DE DESCANSO HE VUELTO CON ESTE SHORTFIC, HABÍA PENSADO EN CONTINUARLO EN TRES CAPÍTULOS COMO EL ANTERIOR! _**

**_ESPERO VUESTRAS IMPRESIONES Y REVIEWS! OS LEO!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_CAPÍTULO 2 – DISTANCIA_**

_POV CASTLE_

_Todo mi mundo daba vueltas, oía voces que me llamaban pero hasta que no sentí unas manos sobre mi rostro no volví a la realidad._

-¡Richard querido! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

_Un jarro de agua fría cayó por todo mi cuerpo, las palabras de Kate, sus lágrimas, su mano aferrada a la de Vikram, las imágenes no paraban de repetirse en mi mente, me levanté con ayuda de madre, que me llevó hasta el sofá y quitó mi camisa para curar mis heridas._

-No es nada madre, sólo unos simples golpes.

_El silencio reinaba la sala, agradecía por primera vez el escozor que provocaba el alcohol en mis heridas, necesitaba sentir que seguía vivo, que esto era real, así sería más fácil hacerme a la idea de su pérdida._

_Con mi mano vendada y mis heridas tapadas, dirigí la mirada hacia esos ojos azules, tan parecidos a los míos, pero la visión se entrecortaba producto de las lágrimas agolpadas en mis ojos y que desde hace muchos años no le había mostrado a la única mujer que siempre estuvo a mi lado._

-¿Qué ha ocurrido hijo?

-Ha ocurrido lo que tanto temía madre, tras ocho años de ignorar advertencias, señales, de entregar mi alma, finalmente ha ocurrido, se ha ido.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho hijo, ocho años, sabías que Katherine era una mujer complicada desde el inicio, lleváis cuánto, ¿un año de matrimonio y a la primera de cambio quieres abandonar? Este no es el Richard que yo crie.

-Esta vez es distinto, sé que hay algo detrás de su marcha, está metida en algo gordo, pero sin embargo no ha sido eso lo que me ha dolido.

-¿Qué te ha hecho perder las fuerzas?

-Hace unas horas me prometió que no volvería a apartarme ni a ocultarme nada, en qué lugar nos deja eso, me he cansado madre, me he cansado de ir tras ella, ser el pesado escritor, ser el infantil e inmaduro.

-No puedes dejarla sola Richard, hace unas semanas me hablabas de plantearle ampliar la familia, puede que Katherine sea complicada pero te ama, al igual que tú a ella y eso no podrá romperlo nadie.

-No se ha ido sola, su nuevo "amigo" Vikram la acompaña, esta vez no seré yo quien luche ni quien dé el primer paso.

-¿La dejarás a su suerte? No seas necio, sabes que si algo le pasara siempre te lo reprocharías.

-Nunca he dicho eso, Hayley se ocupará de seguirles, pero yo me mantendré al margen, ¿sabes algo de Lex?

-Iba a pasar la semana fuera de casa al parecer una amiga les ha invitado a una celebración.

-Bien… te pido que no le digas nada, prefiero ser yo quien le de la noticia, ¿no podemos nunca ser del todo felices?

-¿Recuerdas lo que te decía cuando tenías que volver al internado después de las navidades?

-Siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro.

-Siempre hijo.

_Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos y decidí huir de allí, tras darle un beso en la mano a mi madre me interné en el despacho, toda la maldita casa me traía recuerdos, su olor, su rostro, nuestras conversaciones hasta altas horas, aún parece que fue ayer cuando mirándola supe que era el momento de ser padres, que quería alguien más en nuestras vidas, y hoy sólo encuentro vacío._

_Las paredes se estrechaban, tomé la botella de whisky de la vitrina, decliné la idea de usar un vaso, eso me haría llevar la cuenta y lo que menos necesitaba era pensar en cuántos vasos había ingerido y el problema que eso supondría._

_Me acerqué a la vitrina cogí cada uno de los libros, no podía negar que me tentaba la idea de quemarlo todo, pero el amor me lo impedía, así que comencé a retirar todo cuanto me recordaba a ella, iba de un lado a otro, madre me observaba ir y venir con cajas._

_Lo siguiente que hice fue girar hacia el mueble, fotografías, muchas, en los Hamptons, en París, nuestra boda, ahí fue que las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro sin control alguno, pues los libros eran pura fantasía, pero esas fotografías eran reflejo de nuestra propia vida, era injusta pues los recuerdos me rodeaban y ella estaba en otro lugar, sin tener que verme en cada esquina._

_Di un largo trago y estrellé la botella contra la pared, algunos cristales habían quedado atrapados en mi mano, volví a dejarme caer de rodillas y volví a sentir las manos de madre a mi alrededor._

-Lo superarás, sé que lo harás.

-Manda llamar a mi abogado, que lo prepare todo.

-Richard…

-Necesito arrancarla de mi madre.

* * *

_POV BECKETT_

_Todo había pasado, demasiado rápido he de decir, su rostro lleno de dolor me perseguía, sabía que su dolor no era sólo por el abandono, sino por haberle fallado, haber roto nuestra promesa, esa que hice hace tan sólo unas horas, limpié mi rostro, apenas quedaban lágrimas en mí._

_En cuanto salimos del loft entramos en un coche, y luego a otro y así hasta tres veces, para llegar a un apartamento de mala muerte donde ahora nos quedábamos en Queens, discutí con Vikram, demasiado he de decir, quiso sonar con normalidad cuando no se hacía a la idea de lo que todo esto suponía para mí._

_Decidí internarme en la que a partir de ahora sería mi nueva habitación, espero que no durante mucho tiempo, me di cuenta que apenas tenía aquí ropa, debía continuar con mi vida y eso significaba volver a comisaría a la mañana pasando la mayor parte del día allí, hasta que Vikram tuviera algunas noticias._

_Así que decidí hacer aquella llamada, sería mejor hacerla cuanto antes, sería lo mejor, tomé aire y marqué aquel número._

-¿Katie?

-Hola papá.

-¿Qué ocurre hija? Es entrada la madrugada.

-Papá…

_No pude evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a recorrer mi rostro, necesitaba verle, quedamos en nuestro lugar, aquel al que siempre acudíamos desde que mamá murió._

* * *

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Le he roto el corazón papá, he hecho aquello que juré nunca hacer.

-Eras feliz, incluso creía que pronto me daríais la noticia más hermosa de que traeríais al mundo vida.

-No puedo contarte el por qué papá, eso te pondría en peligro.

-Dime que no tiene nada que ver con el caso de tu madre, Katie ya lo conseguiste, encerraste al culpable, mereces ser feliz, así lo habría querido ella.

-Espero que cuando todo esto acabe me deje volver a su lado.

-Si algo he podido comprender y aprender de Richard es el amor incondicional que siente por ti, ¿sabes por qué comenzó mi adicción?

-Papá…

-Debes escucharlo, no fue por su pérdida, bueno no sólo por eso, fue por mi soledad, la casa me venía grande, los recuerdos me envolvían, y necesitaba olvidar, sacarla de mí, me sentía solo, no supe apoyarme en quiénes tenía alrededor, eso me consumió, es un buen hombre, no dejes que se pierda.

-Nunca he querido algo así, le amo, su familia estará con él, seguramente encontrará el modo de estar revoloteando por la comisaría, él es así, nunca se rinde.

-¿Y si lo ha hecho?

-Entonces tendría que aprender a vivir con ello, con el dolor de haber tenido la felicidad en mis manos y no haberla aprovechado por estúpida, no te he llamado para que me recuerdes lo horrible que es todo esto.

-Quiero que sepas todas las posibilidades ahora que estás a tiempo, quiero siempre lo mejor para ti, estoy aquí para todo lo que necesites, así que dime, qué necesitas.

-Necesito que consigas mis cosas, no me creo capaz de entrar allí.

-Está bien, le llamaré.

-Habla con él papá, no le dejes caer.

-Es como un hijo para mí también, no lo olvides, vuelve a casa, deja ese horrible lugar.

-Gracias.

* * *

**_A la mañana siguiente…_**

_POV CASTLE_

-¿Richard?

-Madre lamento lo de anoche, veo que te has encargado de recoger la mayoría de las cosas.

-Hay algunas que debes guardar tú mismo, si de verdad quieres cerrar esa etapa.

-Sí, supongo que lo haré. –_Sonó la puerta, tres veces, y mi corazón se encogió, fui prácticamente corriendo hacia la puerta, era Beckett, pero definitivamente no era Kate, siquiera tenía coraje para presentarse ella misma._

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí… perdóname Jim, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, vengo por otra cosa.

-Supongo que ya te has enterado.

-Sí, lo sé, lamento mucho todo esto hijo.

-Soy yo quien lo lamenta, prometí protegerla, no dejarla caer, no he sido capaz.

-Confío en ti hijo, sé que lo lograrás sólo que aún no lo sabes.

-Esta vez no iré tras ella Jim.

-Nunca te volvería a pedir que lo hicieras.

-Lamento mi descortesía pero ¿a qué has venido? Tengo varios asuntos que arreglar.

-Vengo a por las cosas de Katherine.

-Está todo preparado, en el dormitorio, yo… no puedo entrar.

-¿Piensas irte?

-Iré a pasar unas semanas lejos, fuera del país, necesito desconectar de todo esto, reencontrarme, ver en qué punto está mi vida.

-Saldrás de esto Richard, no sé si ambos juntos o cada uno finalmente tomará un camino, pero saldrás, estoy seguro.

-Nunca alcanzaré tal felicidad como la que he sentido junto a ella, si tuviera una mínima esperanza de que puedo conseguir hacerla entrar en razón nunca dejaría de intentarlo, aún sin fuerzas, pero esto es algo de lo que ella misma tiene que encargarse, espero que cuando lo haga no sea demasiado tarde para ambos, pero aquel día hice una promesa, tengo contactos, ellos se encargarán de su protección, lo prometo.

-Eres un gran hombre.

-Gracias, iré a despedirme de los chicos en comisaría, es lo mejor, le diré que puede venir, no volveré en un par de horas.

* * *

_POV BECKETT_

_Las manos me temblaban de ira, qué demonios se creía, pensaba ponerle en su sitio._

-¡¿Qué diablos te crees que eres?! ¡No te he dado permiso para publicar algo así!

-Es la única forma de hacerlo oficial, o crees que Locksat se tragará que os habéis separado así porque sí.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo sin mi consentimiento Vikram, no olvides que soy yo quién da las órdenes ¿entendido?

-Iré a comisaría, espero que traigas noticias, no pienso alargar esto demasiado.

-Lo prometo.

* * *

_POV CASTLE_

_Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron ante mí, extrañaría esta sensación, el olor, el ruido de policías yendo y viniendo, dirigí mi mirada hacia su escritorio de detective, la silla ya no estaba, pero ahora era capitana, debía hacer esto rápido o no me veía capaz de aguantarlo._

_Pero antes de poder volver mi cabeza ya me habían empujado y recibido un gancho, la herida se había abierto de nuevo con seguridad, pero la siguiente vez decidí escapar del golpe, ¡¿Espo?!_

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡A mí! ¡Eres un hijo de puta Castle! –_De nuevo otro golpe- _¡Siempre supe que le harías daño! ¿No eres capaz de mantener la puta bragueta cerrada? Eres un necio…

-¿De qué cojones hablas?

-¡No te hagas el estúpido conmigo!

_Estaba desorientado no sabía de qué demonios hablaba, por eso pudo darme el siguiente golpe, me empujó y fue ahí donde entró Kevin a separarle._

-Javi, colega, no lo hagas, no te conviene.

-No te atrevas a volver por aquí, lárgate antes de que ella regrese.

-Vamos Castle, no lo hagas más complicado, te llevaré con Lannie, podrá curarte eso.

* * *

_Llevábamos un rato en silencio, no tenía cuidado alguno con las heridas, estaba enfadada, llena de ira, siquiera avisó cuando insertó la aguja dentro para cerrar la brecha._

-Necesito saber qué es lo que se supone que he hecho.

-Ya he acabado, compruébalo por ti mismo.

_Puso en mis manos el periódico de hoy, por la página de actualidad, una noticia estaba en portada, "El novelista y la capitana finalizan su relación, al parecer el escritor no ha perdido su encanto y no ha podido evitar enredarse en más de una cama, según fuentes cercanas a la musa, ha supuesto el final de la relación. La mujer en concreto ha aportado pruebas, fotografías del escritor durmiendo incluso en la propia cama matrimonial"_

_No pude continuar leyendo, no podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo así, Alexis… seguramente ha leído ya las noticias, salíamos en todos los periódicos, obviamente dejándome a mi como el malo, todo un detalle Beckett._

-Recuero la última vez que algo así sucedió, en ese momento estaba Tyson detrás de todo esto, dime que no es verdad Castle, sé que la amas.

_Tuve que hacer de tripas corazón, ellos no debían dudar eso la pondría en peligro si ellos se decidían a investigar._

-No pasábamos por un buen momento.

-No te creo, te conozco Castle.

-Si la quieres debes creerme, es cierto, eso que teníamos se acabó, no queda nada, fui un imbécil que prefirió follarse a todo lo que pudo antes que respetarla y amarla.

-No sé por qué habrás hecho algo así, no pienso preguntar pero esto la terminará de destruir, sin ti no tiene tierra firme.

-Podré con ello. Adiós doctora Parish, ha sido un placer.

-Castle.

_Salí hecho una furia de la morgue, con el periódico retorciéndose entre mis manos, subí las escaleras en menos tiempo del normal, y antes de poder darme cuenta fui hasta ella tomándola del brazo._

-¡Suéltala!

-¡Chicos, tranquilos!

-Tenemos que hablar, ya sabes.

-Nos íbamos a enterar imbécil.

-Sí, claro.

_Nos dirigí hacia la sala de interrogatorios, donde habíamos pasado tantas horas, tantos momentos, había sido tan rápido y estaba tan cegado por la ira que no me había fijado en ella, tenía ojeras y estaba pálida, desvié mi mirada y apagué los micros y la ventana, no dudaba que los chicos estarían del otro lado esperando a ver qué ocurría._

-¡¿Me puedes explicar qué diablos significa esto?!

-Debía hacerse oficial.

-¿Oficial? Mi hija no sabe nada aún acerca de esto, ¿qué crees que estará pensando ahora mismo? Merece que sea su padre quién le cuente que nos has separado y no esta serie de indecencias que salen publicadas.

-Yo…

-Yo, yo y yo, ¿qué pasa conmigo? Si esto es lo que dices amarme, deja de hacerlo, no sólo has destruido mi vida sino que has arruinado mi amistad con los chicos a los que no he podido más que afirmarles que todo esto es cierto por protegerte de algo que ni sé.

Porque tengo cientos de mensajes de mi editorial diciendo que cancelan mi próximo proyecto, al parecer la nueva novela no sería tan atrayente con un autor cómo han dicho ah sí, tan irrespetuoso con su honorable mujer.

-¿Crees que yo he podido ser capaz de algo así?

-Sé que tú no lo has escrito ni mandado, pero has permitido que tu querido compañero me arruine la vida, eso no te hace mejor persona.

-Saldré, diré que es mentira, que todo es culpa mía.

-Hazme un favor y no hagas nada más, mereces vivir con la conciencia manchada sabiendo que mientras te llueven los mensajes de apoyo tú sabes toda la verdad.

-Nunca habría permitido algo así de haber sabido las consecuencias, no lo vi venir.

-Puedes ir al loft a por tus pertenencias, llévate todo cuanto quieras, yo no volveré por ahí, me voy fuera del país por un tiempo, venía a despedirme de los chicos, pero ya veo que tú me has despedido por adelantado.

-Te prometo que solucionaré todo esto y que te recuperaré, no me imagino un futuro sin ti Rick.

-No hagas eso, no me crees esperanzas que tú misma sabes que no van a ningún lado.

-Rick…

_Se acercó a mí, su cercanía me resultaba dolorosa pues una parte de mí se moría por estrecharla y otra me gritaba que me alejara, dejó un tímido beso en mis labios pero entonces lo supe, si seguía me ataría aquí, a su lado, no esta vez no Kate._

-Adiós Katherine.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**¡LAMENTO LA CONFUSIÓN, ES UN SHORTFIC PERO AL INICIO PENSÉ EN DEJARLO COMO CAPÍTULO ÚNICO! **

**ME ALEGRO POR LA ACOGIDA QUE TUVO EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO, LAS COSAS SE VAN PONIENDO TENSAS ENTRE AMBOS, PERO NO TENGÁIS DUDAS QUE SOY UNA AMANTE DE CASKETT! OS LEO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3 – REALIDAD**

-¡¿Señor Castle, hay posibilidad de recuperar su matrimonio?!

-¡Señor Castle! Para el programa Love, ¿cuándo conoceremos el nombre y rostro de su nueva conquista? ¿Acaso se trata de alguna de sus ex mujeres?

-¿Ha vuelto a Nueva York por los motivos que publicó el Times? ¿Acaso ya tiene preparados los papeles de divorcio?

-No hay declaraciones.

-¿Ha visto las últimas imágenes de su aún mujer muy acaramelada con ese hombre?

_Esta vez no pude evitar pararme frente al aluvión de periodistas, esa noticia había llamado mi atención, a pesar de los comentarios de Frank no pude hacer oídos sordos y tomé la fotografía, en ella salía Katherine junto a ese tipo, los pillaron de la mano entrando al que había sido su apartamento._

_A pesar de la ira intenté mostrar humor, un nuevo Richard había nacido desde estos tres meses, ya no dolía como antes._

-Parece que mi aún esposa ha bajado el listón, yo soy sin duda mucho más atractivo.

-Sin duda… se le ve muy bien.

-Eso se lo debo a este hombre de aquí, lo lamento pero tenemos algo de prisa, les pediría que dejaran de seguirme, voy al encuentro de mi hija y ella no forma parte de todo esto, gracias.

* * *

_Lo peor había pasado, tras entrar en el coche saqué todo el estrés acumulado, volvía a la ciudad que me vio crecer, resurgir de lo más bajo hasta lo que era hoy en día._

-Bienvenido a Nueva York supongo.

-Debimos habernos quedado en los Hamptons, sin duda era todo más fácil.

-Vamos, eres hombre de ciudad, de bullicio y caos, los Hamptons fue la terapia, esto es la vida real.

_Os preguntaréis quién diablos es Frank, pues han pasado muchas cosas en estos tres meses, después de mi despedida con Katherine en comisaría decidí abandonar la ciudad, en principio tenía pensado ir a París primero y después perderme por Europa, pero luego recordé todo lo que esa ciudad englobaba y decidí que no quería hundirme en la miseria de los enamorados._

_Así que me decidí por los Hamptons, dejar la parte familiar a un lado, al fin y al cabo ese lugar lo sentía más mío que de los dos, o eso creía pues tampoco dejaba de verla en cada esquina de la casa, por lo que decidí salir, ir de fiesta en fiesta, recuperar viejos amigos, conocer gente y por qué no buscar alguien que supliera el lugar que ocupaba ella._

_En definitiva necesitaba cambios, por eso hablando con uno de mis colegas decidí ir al gimnasio, al parecer a él le ayudaba a sacar todo de su mente, y no quería seguir usando el whisky para ello, me pareció bien estos últimos siete años estuve tan enfocado en ella que apenas me cuidé a mi mismo, estaba "pasado" de peso, iría bien._

_Pero no quería ir al gimnasio, por muy privado que fuera no quería estar rodeado de gente que no pararía de mirar, no, quería hacerlo por mi cuenta, así que contacté con Frank, un ex-marine que se encargaba de recuperar el cuerpo y mente de agentes caídos o soldados en depresión, cuando contacté con él rehusó de cogerme, pero tras mucho insistir aceptó._

_Acomodamos el sótano de la casa, con todo tipo de máquinas y material, lo que empezó siendo simplemente para cambiar mi aspecto y hacer algo por mí, se transformó en algo terapéutico, me ayudó a superar todo el odio, el dolor que tenía consumido dentro de mí, no olvidarla porque eso aprendí que sería prácticamente imposible pero sí aprender a vivir sin ella._

_Perdió su academia por las deudas pero decidí contratarlo, necesitaba un apoyo, su orgullo le hizo negarse, pero entonces le ofrecí un puesto como guardaespaldas y chófer, ninguna de las dos realmente me hacían falta pero su presencia me hacía bien, era lo más cercano a un padre que había conocido, sí Frank tenía cerca de 70 años y cuando lo conocí era capaz de tumbarme sin complicaciones._

-¿Cómo se siente volver aquí?

-Raro, millones de recuerdos vienen a mí, pero este es mi hogar, ahora lo sé.

-Me alegro muchacho, ahora vayamos, estoy deseando ver la expresión de la niña al verte, te he dejado hecho un David de Miguel Ángel.

* * *

-¡¿PAPÁ?!

-Ven aquí calabaza, mírate…

-Te ves genial… que sepas que mis amigas estaban entusiasmadas contigo, puag.

-Eso se lo debo a Frank.

-¿Usted es el famoso tío Frank?

-Así es niña, yo soy el culpable de convertir a tu padre en un hombre de provecho.

-¿Vas a volver al loft?

-No… he comprado uno nuevo, al menos hasta que me acostumbre de nuevo a la ciudad y lo acomoden me quedaré en el Four Seasons. Ahora volvamos en busca de tu abuela.

* * *

_POV KATE_

_Tres meses y diez días desde que se fue por la puerta de la comisaría y de la ciudad, había seguido cada uno de los noticieros del corazón, ponía su nombre para ver qué era de él, al parecer estaba en los Hampton, fiestas, lujo, y sin duda que habría mujeres revoloteándole, pero ninguna fotografía._

_Hacía un par de días que habían salido publicadas sus fotos con Vikram, por suerte su rostro no salía, y los periodistas no hicieron más investigaciones o eso pondría en peligro todo el plan._

_Una nueva alerta le saltó, al parecer una grabación, le dio al play y escuchó su voz, estaba de regreso, escuchó cada una de sus palabras, le habían mostrado las malditas fotos, le escuchaba distinto, en cuanto acabó el audio entraron los chicos como unos fieras con una apurada Lan tras ellos intentando detenerlos._

-¡¿Lo has escuchado?! ¡Cómo se atreve a volver aquí!

-No es mi asunto Espo, ni el tuyo tampoco.

-Ese malnacido pagará el daño que te ha hecho Beckett, tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida cuando él la destruyó.

-Espo tiene razón.

-Chicos será mejor que la dejéis a solas, ¿sí?

-Estamos aquí para apoyarte, todo, podemos detenerlo por cualquier cosa capitán. Tiene la culpa de haber destruido vuestra felicidad, no tiene perdón.

-Dejadlo ya…

-¡No Kate no le mereces!

-¡Él no tuvo la culpa! ¡Fui yo joder, yo lo destruí todo! ¿contentos? Todo lo que salió en los periódicos es falso.

-¿Qué?

-Espo yo fui quien le engañé, no con otro hombre pero sí le engañé, yo lo destruí, así que si tenéis que culpar y maldecir a alguien es a mí, necesito salir de aquí.

-Sois imbéciles, de verdad… ¡no! Yo iré tras ella, vosotros dejadla.

* * *

-Cariño…

-Ha vuelto.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé, le noté distinto, le escuché recuperado Lan, ¿y si ha conseguido olvidarme?

-Dudo que lo consiga algún día, puede que sea capaz de vivir sin ti, pero no olvidarte, de eso estoy segura. ¿Cómo va la investigación?

-Avanzada, hemos comenzado a poner rostros, pero creí que sería cosa de un par de meses y esto cada vez se alarga más.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido con Vikram? Vi las fotos, lo he reconocido.

-Nada, al menos no llegó a nada, fue después de los titulares de fiestas y alcohol de Castle, sentí que lo perdí, bebí demasiado, ambos lo hicimos, pero apenas pasamos de un par de besos, ahora él cree con más fuerzas que tiene una oportunidad.

-No te hagas más daño, no eches a perder la única oportunidad que os puede quedar.

-No sé qué me pasó, pero- _fuimos interrumpidas en la sala de descanso._

-¿La señora Katherine Houghton Castle-Beckett?

-¿Quiere algo?

-Vengo a entregarle la demanda de divorcio procedente del Señor Richard Edgar Rodgers Castle, tiene un plazo de diez días, cumplido el plazo mi cliente no dudará en recurrir al proceso judicial, puede reunirse con su abogado financiado por el señor Castle.

Aquí tiene la tarjeta de contacto del abogado.

* * *

_La cabeza no paraba de darme vueltas, apenas podía dirigir una mirada hacia aquella carpeta, mis peores pesadillas se hacían presentes, estaba temblando, millones de sentimientos bullían por mi cuerpo._

-Kate…

-No, no pienso abrir esto, voy a ir yo misma a lanzársela a la cara, no pienso ir a juicio, no puede dejarme Lan…

-Sabías que existía esa posibilidad.

-Iré con todo, jugaré todo lo sucio que necesite, pero no pienso permitirme perderlo, no ahora.

-Ten cuidado o lo perderás para siempre, quizás él necesite una reacción de ti.

-Voy a verle, me importa una mierda la promesa de que le dejara en paz, no cuando eso supone nuestro fin, si él quiere quitarse la alianza que lo haga, pero no podrá quitarme la mía.

* * *

-¿Señor Norris?

-Vaya… cuánto tiempo señora, creí que ya había recogido todas sus pertenencias.

-Sí, busco a Castle, necesito hablar con él.

-¿El señor Castle? Querida él lleva más de tres meses sin aparecer por aquí, ninguno de los Castle viven aquí ya, la pequeña Alexis vive en la Universidad y la señora Rodgers alquiló un apartamento en el SoHo.

-Necesito la nueva dirección de Castle.

-No… no puedo darle esa información, él mismo me pidió que no lo hicera.

-Por favor… necesito verle, usted mejor que nadie lo sabe.

-Podrían despedirme.

-No lo hará tiene mi palabra, lo prometo, por favor…

-Está bien, se hospeda en el Four Seasons.

* * *

_POV CASTLE_

_Las chicas se habían ido hace una media hora con Frank, estaban enseñándole la ciudad, yo preferí quedarme en el gimnasio y ahora disfrutar del maravilloso spa del que disponía, sauna, y masaje incluido, todo un paraíso, ahora estaba metido en ese masaje que la hermosa Colette estaba realizándome._

-Debe relajarse Señor Castle, noto la tensión por todo su cuerpo, ¿no ha ido bien la sauna?

-No, ha ido de maravilla, es esta ciudad la que lo provoca.

-Esta ciudad es un sueño.

-Así que deduzco que no eres de aquí.

-No, soy de Canadá, me licencié en fisioterapia y ahora he conseguido este trabajo, cuando ahorre lo suficiente quiero montar mi propia clínica.

-Pues tendrás un cliente asegurado, tienes unas manos increíbles.

-Gracias.

-Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás, esta ciudad es capaz de todo, nunca lo dudes.

-¿Por qué ha vuelto si odia tanto esta ciudad?

-No la odio, simplemente trae recuerdos que intento borrar, el amor, ya lo entenderás.

-Tengo veintisiete años, creo que puedo entenderle, pero no deje de sentirla suya, esta ciudad no merece recuerdos tristes.

-Tienes toda la razón.

-Ya hemos acabado, incorpórese poco a poco Señor Castle.

-Puede llamarme Rick.

-Está bien Rick, mira hacia mí, colocaré esta banda en tu hombro, ayudará a que la musculatura se relaje, deberá tener cuidado al realizar qué tipo de ejercicios, podría hacerse daño y castigar el brazo.

_Cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con mi hombro sentí una corriente que no había sentido en todo el masaje, ella también la notó y se quedó estática, ambos nos mirábamos fijamente, azul contra azul, mi mano se posó en su cintura para atraerla más y emitió un pequeño jadeo que si no fuera por nuestra cercanía siquiera lo habría escuchado._

-No pod- _nuestros rostros cada vez se acercaban más, pero entonces el sonido de golpes en la puerta nos separó, ella corriendo se dirigió a la puerta para abrir y yo hacia la cartera para pagarle la sesión, vi una de mis tarjetas y la metí en un sobre no sin antes apuntar: "Lamento haberte incomodado así, pero no he podido evitar perderme en tus ojos. RC"_

* * *

_POV KATE_

_Había llamado más veces de las que podía recordar a la maldita puerta, pasé el hall del hotel gracias a mi placa, sé que no estaba bien pero la ira me cegaba y los papeles en mi mano ardían, queriendo destruirlos, quemarlos, entonces la puerta se abrió dejándome la vista de una chica al parecer del hotel por la placa y la imagen de fondo de Castle… ¿eso eran abdominales?_

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Eeh sí, Colette ¿verdad? Mira necesito hablar con el Señor Castle, a solas.

-Sí claro.

-¡Colette! Te dejabas el sobre, ha sido un maravilloso placer.

_Vi como la chica se sonrojó, estaba coqueteando con ella en mi cara, me fijé en él, estaba cambiado, muy cambiado físicamente, estaba increíble, no es que antes no lo estuviera porque nunca estuvo mal de peso pero ahora, no sólo tenía una espalda ancha si no que tenía una espalda y un cuerpo definido._

-Veo que has recibido la demanda ¿algún problema?

_Entonces todo mi mundo se vino debajo de nuevo al ser consciente de la realidad, al mirarlo a los ojos y no ver esa desesperación por mi, apenas podía ver a través de sus ojos, esta realidad me aterraba._

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

**_ESPERO QUE OS ESTÉ GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, TRAS LEER VUESTROS COMENTARIOS HE DECIDIDO ALARGARLA Y VER HASTA DÓNDE PODEMOS LLEVAR A NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS, LAMENTO HABERLO DEJADO PERO ESE REENCUENTRO SE MERECE OTRO CAPÍTULO, OS DEJO CON LA MIEL EN LOS LABIOS A LA ESPERA DEL SIGUIENTE!_**

**_OS LEO!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4 – HERIDAS ABIERTAS**

_POV CASTLE_

_Veo su mirada perdida, no responde a mis preguntas y entonces me doy cuenta de dónde tiene dirigida la vista, al parecer se ha dado cuenta de mi cambio físico y de que la he pillado, traga saliva y es entonces cuando decido volver a colocarme la camiseta dentro._

_Entiende que la he invitado a pasar y cuando pretendo cerrar la puerta y echarla, ella se encuentra esperando una respuesta, decido inspirar hondo y pensar en lo trabajado en estos días con Frank._

-Tengo algo de prisa así que te agradecería que no me hicieras perder el tiempo, si es por algún tema económico o de viviendas discútelo con mi abogado, él lo arreglará.

-¡No quiero tu dinero, ni tampoco aceptar este divorcio!

-Así que la capitana lo quiere tener todo, lamento haber roto tus esquemas, ¿cómo se siente estar al otro lado?

-Quiero que tengas claro que no pienso firmar esos papeles.

-No dudaré en recurrir a la justicia, tienes un plazo de diez días, además eso os daría libertad a los tortolitos, podéis iros a las Maldivas, esconderos como dos bandidos.

-No hagas eso… sabes lo mucho que te qu-

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a decirlo, ¿vas a negarme que no ha pasado nada entre los dos? Te conozco, lo vi en tu mirada, quizás ibas borracha, no lo dudo, pero lo hiciste.

-No nos acostamos, frené.

-Sinceramente me da igual, hazlo, al final soy yo quien recibe las críticas y sobre quien recae la mala fama.

-Le conté la verdad a los chicos, no saben qué ocurrió, pero sí saben que tú no tuviste la culpa, son tus amigos no debías perderlos por mi culpa.

-Te lo agradezco, pero ya estoy rompiendo muchas promesas con tan sólo hablar contigo, si no te importa tengo un almuerzo con mi familia, en serio, léelo merece la pena que lo hagas.

-Puedes metértelo por donde te dé la gana, pero no pienso firmar ese dichoso acuerdo.

-Ojalá hubieras luchado así por nuestro matrimonio, quizás ahora seguiríamos felices.

-Si hago esto es por salvar nuestro matrimonio.

-No intentes lavarme el cerebro, sabías que tenías dos caminos, estar quieta y ser feliz o actuar en ese caso, decidiste, me parece correcta tu elección pero no me arrastres contigo.

Si no te importa mi familia está de camino no creo que sea plato de buen gusto para ellas tu visita.

-No te reconozco, el Castle del que me enamoré nunca se habría dado por vencido, nunca habría bajado los brazos, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-Tú, eso ha pasado, tienes razón no soy el mismo, será lo último que recibas de mí Katherine, la última demostración, pero sin ti no puedo ser el mismo, tuve que cambiar para no ahogarme, tu padre me lo aconsejó, no podía pretender seguir con mi vida si no cambiaba, si no hacía a un lado a ese hombre que fue feliz junto a ti.

-Bien… lo entiendo, y por eso me niego a firmar estos papeles, me toca luchar a mí, lo haré contra todo lo que venga, pero pienso seguir siendo tu esposa para que cuando todo esto acabe sea yo la primera en estar a tu lado. He traído esto, te pertenece, será mejor marcharme ahora, te veo muy bien.

_Cerró la puerta, pero con ella no se fue su olor, ni su recuerdo, podía sentirlo rodearme, invadirme, habían bastado apenas unos segundos para ver que no podía olvidarla, que yo más que nadie, no quería firmar ese divorcio, pero también era conocedor de que esa probablemente era mi única opción._

_Cuando mandé redactar los papeles una parte de mí lo hacía por esto, por ver su reacción, y lo que había visto me dejaba seguridad, sabía que me amaba eso nunca lo dudé, pero sé que estuve cerca de hacerla cambiar de opinión, que estuve cerca de mantenerla a mi lado, si quizás hubiera apretado más la situación…_

_En esos pensamientos me interrumpieron de nuevo los golpes en la puerta, pero esta vez no era ella, eran los chicos, Espo y Ryan, algo avergonzados podía decir, aunque cuando alzaron la mirada para verme se quedaron asombrados, aunque no podía criticarles pues el cambio físico era notorio._

-Hey bro…

-¿Vuelvo a ser tu hermano?

-Lamento lo que sucedió, pero ella…

-Si habéis venido a sacarme información estáis equivocados, no soy el que tiene las respuestas, acaba de irse, quizás podáis alcanzarla.

-La hemos visto, pero no veníamos a eso, queríamos pedirte una disculpa.

-Disculpa aceptada, podéis volver a comisaría.

-Hemos traído cervezas y comida, aunque viéndote ahora entendería que las rechazaras, qué comes ahora ¿lechuga con lechuga?

-Está bien, pasad.

* * *

_Los chicos ya se habían ido, no podía negar que me alegraba de mantenerles, aunque eran un recordatorio constante de mi anterior vida, de mi increíble vida._

_Acordamos quedar todos los sábados, ver los partidos de baloncesto juntos en mi nuevo loft, dónde debía ir ahora, la decoradora quería que revisara como había quedado, todo lo que había allí era nuevo, no podía permitirme un solo recuerdo, o sentirme envuelto en ello._

_Me había alegrado enterarme que Espo y Lannie lo estaban intentando de nuevo, esta vez en serio, incluso estaba nervioso porque quería pedirle matrimonio, recuerdo esa ilusión, esos nervios, tenía que salir de aquí, despejarme, cogí las maletas y todas las bolsas que había recogido para esos días y empezar mi nueva vida._

-¿Podemos ayudarle Señor?

-Sí, lleven mis pertenencias a mi coche, gracias.

-Un placer.

-Perdón, ¿sabe dónde podría encontrar a la señorita Perkins?

-Sí, la encontrará en la lavandería.

-¿Lavandería? Me refiero a Colette la fisioterapeuta.

-Colette Perkins no es fisioterapeuta, se encarga de la lavandería señor.

-Gracias.

-A usted señor, en unos minutos estará todo listo para su marcha.

_La curiosidad me inundó, no pude evitar dirigirme hacia la lavandería en cuanto perdí de vista al botones, me colé en el área de servicio y bajé hasta el sótano, seguía los carteles de lavandería cuando me crucé con una placa: Kristten Hoffman (Fisioterapeuta), decidí seguir mi camino hacia la lavandería y allí la encontré, tenía otro uniforme, ese era el que usaba el personal de habitaciones, su imagen me enterneció, miraba mi tarjeta mordiéndose el labio._

-Perdón, busco a la señorita Colette Perkins, me ha dejado el hombro destrozado.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Eso debería preguntarte yo, creo que te has equivocado de uniforme, ese es el del personal de habitaciones, por qué una tal Kristten Hoffman tiene tu despacho.

-Debo irme.

_Intentó pasar por mi lado y la agarré del brazo deteniéndola, su cara estaba roja, se veía nerviosa, la llevé hasta unos sofás y la hice sentarse._

-¿Por qué usaste el uniforme de tu compañera? Podrían despedirte por algo así, ¿lo sabes?

-¡No! Por favor no digas nada.

-No pienso hacerlo, pero quiero respuestas.

-No.

-Bien, a tu jefe le encantará saber esto.

-¡Está bien! Me encontraba aquí, limpiando y planchando, escuché a las otras chicas de cafetería comentar que te habían visto, entonces sonó el teléfono de Kris, estaba enferma y decidí atender la llamada, debía desviar la llamada a la sustituta, pero entonces descubrí quién era el cliente de la suite 47 cogí el uniforme y subí yo misma, ahora ya puedes reírte.

-Así que tengo una fan, ¿eres de las locas perturbadas o de las cariñosas y amigables?

-Ahora puedo devolverte tu tarjeta y la propina.

-Quédatela, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

-Mi sueño es ser guionista, aprender, por eso fui a la habitación, había oído lo que dice la prensa, su editorial busca un becario.

-¿Por eso subiste a la habitación?

-No… quería que firmaras una de tus novelas, iba a enseñártela pero entonces esa mujer llegó.

-No disimules, cualquier fan sabría reconocer a mi exmujer.

-No quería incomodarte.

-No lo haces, al contrario, ¿tienes turno libre o algo?

-¿Por qué?

-Podrías enseñarme algún guión, y así hacérselo llegar a mis jefes.

-¡¿EN SERIO?!

-Aunque eso no te saldrá gratis, me deberás algo.

_Me acerqué a ella, terminando con nuestro espacio, pensaba ponerla nerviosa, acercarme a su oído, retomar ese juego que perdí siete años atrás, pero entonces rompió mis esquemas, me besó, de forma rápida y tímida._

_Iba a disculparse pero entonces un impulso nació de mí, me hizo tomarla de la cara y acercarla más aún, intensificando el beso, se sentía distinto, siete años sin probar otros labios, eran diferentes y mi corazón no latía igual, lo supe, su imagen volvió a mí y tuve que separarme de la chica._

-Lo lamento…no debí hacerlo.

-Yo te respondí, no debes lamentarte, mi propuesta sigue en pie, ¿vienes?

-Claro, puedo escaparme un par de horas, mi compañera me cubrirá.

-Bien, vayamos hacia los sótanos, allí está mi coche.

* * *

_Llevaba un rato leyendo el guión que tenía frente a mí, la verdad que no estaba nada mal, ella me miraba nerviosa y decidí jugar con ella un poco._

-¿Qué te parece?

-Bueno…

-Tienes razón, no es nada bueno, es un desastre, no sirvo para esto, pasaré toda mi vida planchando las sábanas a ricos y snobs.

-Es muy bueno.

-¿Qué?

-Es bueno, tiene algunos fallos con respecto a la línea temporal, pero es muy bueno, tienes talento, y con algo así nunca jugaría, estoy seguro que mis jefes tendrán algo para ti.

_Se abalanzó sobre mí, abrazándome y gritando de alegría, cuando quise darme cuenta la tenía sobre mí, mis manos en su cintura, nuestros rostros a centímetros de distancia y nuestros alientos mezclándose._

_Quería sacarla de una vez de mi pecho, arrastrarla, destruir por todo lo que habíamos luchado y tenía la oportunidad frente a mí, tomé a la rubia del cuello para acercarla, sentándola a horcajadas entre mis piernas, sobre mi creciente erección, tres meses era demasiado tiempo para cualquier mortal, la temperatura de la habitación ascendía y mi camisa desaparecía._

_Sus manos recorrían mi pecho para pasar a poner las mías en su trasero, que no dudé en apretar contra mí, sus manos se dirigieron hacia su camisa, abrí los ojos y su imagen me impactó, esperaba ver una piel morena, con una cicatriz en el escote, pero encontré una piel nívea y sin cicatriz alguna._

-¿Podrías parar de quitarte la camisa?

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

-No, no puedo hacerlo.

-Sí puedes, siento tu deseo, cierra los ojos, haré que ella salga de tu mente.

-Debes irte al hotel, lamento esto, mis jefes te mandarán noticias, estaré en mi despacho, cierra la puerta al salir.

_En cuanto escuché la puerta cerrarse fui camino a la ducha, necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía dentro, no podía negar que mi erección dolía dentro de mis pantalones, pero acababa de descubrirlo nunca sería capaz de dejar que otra ocupara su lugar ni siquiera por puro sexo, el agua corría llevándose mi tensión, a la vez que mi mano descendía tomando mi erección en busca de la liberación, imaginando sus manos, o mejor aún sus labios alrededor de ella, haciéndome acabar como un chiquillo en mi mano._

* * *

_EN LA NOCHE…_

_POV VIKRAM _

-¿Tienes las fotos?

-No… justo cuando creí que caería algo cambió en su mirada, era la misma que tenía esa mañana al verla.

-Maldita sea.

-Ese hombre no caerá con nadie Vikram, está tontamente enamorado de tu policía.

_Después de pagarle a Colette, decidí planear mi siguiente movimiento, necesitaba hacerle ver a Kate que su marido había pasado página, la quería, y ella me había elegido a mí para todo esto, sabía que sentía algo por mí, entonces ella apareció en el salón, más pálida de lo habitual y agarrándose la pierna._

-¿Beckett? ¿Eso es sangre? ¡Iremos a un hospital!

-No…Llama a Lannie, me han dado, tienen escuchas en toda la ciudad, corre.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**SÉ QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO SABE A POCO, PERO A PARTIR DE AHORA LAS COSAS COMENZARÁN A ENTRELAZARSE MÁS ENTRE NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS, NO PENSABA DEJAR QUE CASTLE FUERA INFIEL A BECKETT PORQUE ESO IRÍA CONTRA LA PERSONALIDAD DE NUESTRO ESCRITOR, VEAMOS CÓMO AVANZA LA SITUACIÓN DE BECKETT.**

**PUEDO ADELANTAR QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO CASTLE SE ENTERA DE LA HERIDA DE BECKETT Y HABRÁ DISCUSIONES Y PELEAS Y UNA SITUACIÓN DE AMOR.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5 – SALDRÁS DE AQUÍ**

_POV CASTLE_

_Los chicos habían llegado para cenar, acompañados de Lannie y Jenny, no podía negar que se hacía algo extraño estar todos reunidos sin ella, pero no por ello lo disfrutaba menos, me sentía en familia otra vez._

_A todos les había encantado el nuevo loft, recordábamos viejos casos, hablábamos de lo que a día de hoy era la comidilla de medio país, mi nuevo aspecto físico, lo que nos había derivado a los chicos y a mí a hacer un combate alguno de estos días en el gimnasio, cuerpo a cuerpo._

_Me dirigí a la cocina donde desde hace un par de minutos Lannie llevaba retirada hablando por teléfono._

-Sabes no deberías regalarle tantos piropos a Espo, ahora cree que puede ganarme en un cuerpo a cuerpo.

-…

-¿Lannie?

-Castle…

_La ansiedad recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo, en cuanto vi su cara sabía que le había ocurrido algo, algo malo, Lannie había perdido el color, estaba ida, tomé el teléfono e intenté hablar con la persona del otro lado pero entonces ya habían cortado._

-¿Qué le ha pasado? Lannie tienes que decirme qué ha ocurrido.

-No puedo…

-Lannie, soy su marido, o lo haces tú o pienso hacerlo a mi manera.

-Está herida, necesita asistencia médica, yo no... no estoy preparada para algo así.

-Yo me encargo de todo, sal ahí, di que te ha surgido una urgencia, mándame la dirección y en unos minutos enviaré un equipo quirúrgico.

-Tú no puedes venir, lo ha dicho.

-Me importa una mierda, pienso estar allí, le guste o no.

* * *

_POV KATE_

_La herida ardía, según había contado habían transcurrido unos cinco minutos desde que Vikram cortó la llamada con Lannie, si no llegaba pronto tendría que hacerlo él, estaba ida por el alcohol, pero al fin pude reconocer el sonido del timbre y la puerta abriéndose, ahí estaba la ayuda._

-¿Quiénes son estos?

-Un equipo médico, no sabía a lo que podía enfrentarme, ¿dónde está?

-En el salón, en el sofá.

-¡Kate! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-No es tiempo para hablar doctora, debemos comenzar, ¿dónde está el señor?

-Debe estar por llegar.

-¿Quién más sabe de todo esto?

-Caballero necesito que me diga desde cuando lleva en estado de semiinconsciencia.

-Diez minutos.

_Me sentía mareada, cogieron mi cuerpo y me movieron hasta una camilla que al parecer ellos habían traído, todo era un lío de cables, vías y material quirúrgico que me hicieron volver al disparo de hace cuatro años, la puerta volvió a abrirse._

-¡¿Qué hace él aquí?! Dije que nadie más debía saberlo.

-Es mi mujer, doctores tienen mi aprobación comiencen.

_Era él reconocí su voz, pero entonces comenzaron a sedarme y perdí del todo la consciencia, sólo me quedaba que él estaba aquí conmigo, junto a mí._

* * *

_En cuanto ingresé en aquel apartamento sentí que todo se derrumbaba, estaba tirada en el sofá llena de sangre y con la mirada perdía, no podía perder un segundo más, pero ahora todo parecía volver a entrar en calma, los doctores salían cada poco tiempo informando que no era una operación de riesgo, que estaba todo controlado, y eso me relajó, debían hacerle una transfusión, por suerte estaba preparado y les indiqué cuál era su grupo sanguíneo._

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-No puedo hablarte de eso.

-Lo harás, dime qué diablos ha ocurrido, quizás este lugar no sea seguro.

-Llegó herida, estaba detrás de una pista y al parecer no fuimos lo suficientemente delicados con borrar las huellas, no puedo decir nada más.

_Mi móvil comenzó a sonar, era madre, debía haberse extrañado al no verme a esas horas de la noche en el loft, le pedí que me acompañara la primera noche y lo había olvidado por completo._

-¿Un lugar para hablar tranquilo?

-Puedes ir a aquella habitación.

-Bien.

_Cerré la puerta mientras tomaba aire, el aroma olía a ella pero se mezclaba con el de Vikram, al parecer era la única habitación que poseía el apartamento, debía concentrarme en mis respuestas o madre sabría al instante que estaba mintiendo._

-¿Sí?

-Richard, querido dónde estás, creí que habías dicho que estaríamos juntos.

-Ya… sí, las cosas con los chicos se han alargado y seguramente pase la noche fuera, ya sabes cómo son de insistentes.

-Sé cuándo mientes hijo, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

-Todo está bien, te contaré en cuanto llegue al loft, lo prometo, quédate allí, volveré a la mañana, te quiero.

-Y yo.

_No pude evitar sonreír, esa mujer me conocía demasiado, decidí investigar un poco, conocía a Kate, seguramente no encontraría nada de valor, o nada con información al menos, todo estaba en orden, los ordenadores cifrados y los cajones cerrados con llave, debía ser algo gordo._

_Todo lo que estaba a la vista eran libros de software y análisis, todos llenos de polvo he de decir, ese lugar era un verdadero asco, pasé mis dedos por la tarima y vi que uno de los libros estaba impoluto, sin polvo, hasta un ciego habría caído en ese detalle. _

_Mi interior se encontraba desafiándome, una parte se moría por abrirla y otra sabía que entrar en esa investigación y simplemente echar un vistazo sería tarea imposible, así que por una vez decidí ser racional, me dirigí a la puerta pero entonces la imagen de Katherine ensangrentada volvió a mí, no podría perdonarme no haberlo intentado cuando lo tuve en la mano._

_Fui rápidamente hasta la estantería y abrí el libro, tal y como temía tenía un hueco en su interior, pero se limitaba a un fajo de billetes, demasiado fácil Rick, podía escucharla burlándose de mi inocencia, fui a colocar de nuevo el libro pero una factura salió despedida._

_"Actriz a todo riesgo" _

_Muy poco profesional he de decir, sonaba más a prostituta de lujo, pobre chaval, siquiera era capaz de irse con una mujer por sus propios méritos, quería saber quién era la desafortunada que tuvo que pasar tiempo con ese patán._

_Colette Perkins, 2500$ _

_La ira me consumía, estrujé el papel entre mis manos, decidí salir de allí, esperar a que los doctores digan que todo está bien, tranquilizarme, porque lo que más me apetece en estos instantes es entrar ahí y reventar a ese imbécil._

_Salí de la habitación al mismo tiempo que lo hacían los doctores de la "sala quirúrgica" que habían montado de la forma más rápida en el salón, si eso podía llamarse salón._

-La doctora Parish, se encuentra adecentando el lugar, en unos minutos podrán pasar a verla, en unas horas despertará.

-Aquí tenéis, gracias por venir a estas horas.

-No nos debes nada Castle.

-Sí, aceptadlo, por favor.

-Ha salido todo bien, no ha tocado ningún nervio o hueso, por lo que recuperar la movilidad será cuestión de días, aquí tienen la bala, supongo que puede servirles en el caso de la investigación.

-Recuerda…

-Sí, silencio absoluto no te preocupes, deberías buscar un lugar más apropiado, aquí podría coger cualquier infección que peligraría su vida.

-Eso no es problema vendrá al loft.

-No.

-Perdona, ¿desde cuándo tomas decisiones aquí?

-Ella no querría esto. Además sí que puedo tomar decisiones.

-¿Por un beso frustrado, permíteme que me ría? No juegues con fuego Vikram no sabes dónde te estás metiendo.

-Tú eres quien debe tener cuidado.

-Sé que fuiste tú quien mandaste a Colette, puedo arruinarte la existencia, ahora déjame pasar, debo llevar a mi mujer a casa, búscate la vida para llegar hasta allí, no pienso llevarte, Lannie, ella te necesitará.

-Claro…

* * *

_La cargué en brazos, fuimos en un SUV que tenía preparado, esperándonos, con vigilancia en la puerta, nos llevó hasta casa, hasta el que era mi único hogar, llevaba casi tres meses sin aparecer por allí y la nostalgia me embargó, la coloqué en la cama con cuidado, mientras Lannie disponía algunos aparatos para controlarle el pulso y cualquier complicación que pudiera surgir._

_Así llevaba toda la noche, a su lado, sin despegarme de ella, escuchaba a Vikram y Lannie, discutir, pues el primero quería entrar y ella lo impedía, necesitaba esto, verla, sentirla a solas, recuperar ese sentimiento que nacía al verla._

-Vas a acabar con mi salud mental Kate, siempre rompiendo mis muros, mis escudos, eres mi kriptonita.

_La sentí moverse, mover sus párpados, esa era mi señal de huida, la despedida que dejé en forma de beso sobre su frente mientras mi mano rozaba con delicadeza su abdomen dolorido._

* * *

_POV KATE_

-¿Lan?

-Hey… qué tal estás…

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Te trajimos al loft, era más seguro para ti.

-Quiero verle, por favor, hazle entrar, sé que está aquí.

-Kate…

-Sólo necesito verle.

* * *

_La cabeza seguía dándome vueltas, pero podía percibir la calidez de la cama, como si alguien hubiera estado acostado hasta hace unos minutos, la puerta se abrió y con ello mi corazón se aceleró, le tenía allí, frente a mí, justo tras él entró Vikram que se hizo a un lado acercándose a mí para abrazarme con demasiada fuerza._

-No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés bien.

-Gracias por pedir ayuda.

-Era lo mínimo.

-¿Puedes dejarnos a solas? Necesito hablar con Castle.

_Una sonrisa de superioridad inundó a mi aún marido, le encantaba sentirse el triunfador, y eso me hacía estremecerme pues una parte de él, aún peleaba por mí._

_Cuando Vikram salió de la habitación tras dejarme un beso en la frente, volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia Castle y ahora su reflejo era de ira, decepción._

-Deja de mirarme así.

_Intenté incorporarme, pero debido a la rapidez y el sobreesfuerzo mi abdomen ardía, el dolor era demasiado y rápidamente Lannie se acercó a ayudarme, él seguía impasible apoyado en la puerta._

-Debes tener cuidado, tienes una costilla fracturada, no debes preocuparte por la pierna, la bala no ha perforado nada.

-Aún.

-Rick…

-Dime lo que me dijiste a mí, Lannie díselo.

-¿Qué?

-Tu corazón no es tan fuerte como antes, no sabemos si soportará otra vez, a este ritmo tu corazón podría fallar, no superar otro quirófano.

-Aguantaré, he pasado por cosas peores, ambos lo sabéis.

-Os dejaré a solas, debo regresar con Espo, he dejado anotado todo cuanto necesitas.

_Mi amiga se acercó hasta a mí, para despedirse y susurrarme, me dijo que le escuchara, que por una vez usara la razón y no el corazón._

…

-Gracias por haber venido, seguramente sin tu ayuda ahora yo…

-¿Cuántas veces vas a hacerme esto? ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que ver como la vida se escapa de tu cuerpo?

-Rick, lo siento.

-No te imaginas lo que es.

-Te recuerdo que estuve varios meses sin ti, sin saber siquiera si seguías vivo.

-Perdimos cuatro años hasta dar el paso, luego el 3XA, mi desaparición, y ahora tú decides volver a separarnos. ¿No te cansas?

-Eso ha definido quien soy.

-Lo que ocurre es que ya no eres, ahora somos, me condenas a vivir definitivamente sin ti.

-No lo harás, no pienso irme tan pronto.

-¿Cómo lo harás? Esto te queda grande.

-No sólo te tengo a ti, él está dispuesto a arriesgarse.

-Insinúas que yo no… Estupendo.

-No, soy yo quien no está dispuesta a arriesgarte. Confía en mí, sabes que nunca haría algo arriesgado si no tuviera los medios necesarios, si no fuera capaz de conseguirlo, él es ese medio, me cubre las espaldas,

-¿Crees que puedo tolerarlo? Me repugna con sólo pensarlo a tu lado.

-Él no tiene la culpa, tienes que aceptarlo, es mi decisión.

-¿¡Aceptarlo!? –_La máquina comenzó a pitar con mayor insistencia lo que me hizo relajarme, no quería causarle mayor daño – _No me has dejado opción, se supone que éramos una pareja, ¿recuerdas? Pero esto lo has decidido tú sola, has decidido dejarme.

-No lo veas de ese modo.

-No hay otro modo, porque yo soy el que te va a perder, yo no elegiré esto, podéis quedaros cuanto queráis.

-Sé que Hailey nos sigue y que probablemente fue por una orden tuya, ¿cómo llegó hasta el hangar?

-¿Cómo te has enterado?

-No has contestado a mi pregunta.

-Tú nunca contestas a las mías, pero no lo sé, no estoy al tanto de la vida de Hailey.

-Te dije que no deberías estar al tanto de todo esto, no que no quisiera, no puedo decirte la realidad.

_Se acercó hasta la cama, me hice a un lado permitiéndole que se sentara, el suficiente para que nuestros cuerpos quedaran pegados, tragó hondo y tomó mi mano con la vía entre las suyas, colocándola con cuidado._

-¿Qué pretendes conseguir con esto?

-Sé que eres inteligente, que lograrás descubrirlo por ti mismo, así que me gustaría ver cuáles son tus teorías.

-No sé, polis contra cacos.

-Vamos… ¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?

-¿La CIA contra la mafia italiana?

_No pude evitar que una carcajada escapara de mis labios._

-Eso está mucho mejor.

-No… ya sé, quizás sea la CIA con ayuda de Batman contra la mafia italiana y un ejército de sith.

-Creo que has dado de lleno.

-Lo sabía.

-Echaba de menos esto, de repente me ha dado miedo.

-Tranquila tenemos a Batman con nosotros.

_Volví a reírme, esta vez sí logré contagiarle esa felicidad, volvíamos a ese juego, al de hace tantos años atrás, a la conquista._

-Debe ser difícil haber jurado la vida a una mujer tan complicada. Lo que más echaría de menos es no poder ir juntos a los sitios que más te gustaban, o hacer lo que os gustaba.

-Eso no lo extraño.

-¿No?

-No, extraño no poder estar con la persona que amo.

-¿Aún te permites amarla? Debería estar prohibido.

-Lo definiría como un amor incondicional, ese amor que es esencial para la vida de cualquier mortal, se podría decir que venimos predefinidos para amar.

-Estoy segura que a ella le alegraría escuchar esas palabras, saber que sigues pensando en ella.

-Desde el momento en que te conocí, incluso durante todos estos años, no ha pasado un solo día en que no piense en ti.

_Nuestros rostros estaban unidos, apenas nos separaba una línea fina, que ninguno de los dos sabíamos si estábamos preparados a traspasar de nuevo, sentía su aliento sobre mis labios, y su olor inundándome._

-Ahora que te tengo aquí, siento como si me estrujaran por dentro, cuánto más me acerco a ti peor me siento, me atormenta el recordar que no puedo estar contigo.

-Creía… creía que estos meses lo conseguiste, que me habías olvidado.

-Lo intenté, me fui, pero bastó volver a verte para que todo lo que había construido se derrumbara sin apenas esfuerzo por tu parte, volvieron los recuerdos, tu olor, cómo se sentía tu piel junto a la mía, tu nombre en mis labios.

-No…

-Una parte de mi pensó que podría olvidarte, pero estaba equivocado, estás dentro de mí.

-Espérame.

-Necesito que hagas una cosa por mí, algo que sé que sí puedes darme, firma esos papeles.

-No…

-Me lo debes.

-No puedo hacerlo.

-Si dices sufrir lo mismo que yo puedes con afrontar esto, es lo único que te pido.

-Y yo te pido que me esperes. Escucha –

-Escúchame tú, vuelve al mundo real Kate, eres capitana de homicidios y yo un escritor, ni tú podrás con esto sola ni yo protegerte eternamente, si insistes en seguir con esto todo lo que planeamos no llegará a ningún sitio.

-No abandonaré nuestro futuro, simplemente lo postergo, por una vez, entiéndeme, nunca estaríamos tranquilos sabiendo que alguien nos perdonó la vida sin más.

-No tiene por qué ser así, podemos vernos en secreto, ayudarte.

-¿Y vivir un engaño por no sabemos cuánto? No quiero eso.

-Lo que yo quiero no está a mi alcance, sólo hay una forma de hacer esto bien Katherine, firma esos papeles, aléjate de mí, y yo a cambio te prometo que si lo consigues, si todo sale bien, estaré dispuesto a darnos una nueva oportunidad, pero si por el contrario decides seguir así.

-No quiero separarme de ti.

-Si decides seguir así, terminarás destruyendo el amor que siento por ti, y eso nunca te lo perdonaría, aún tienes ocho días.

-Conseguiré que sean más, mi convalecencia, haré cuanto esté en mi mano por alargarlo, pero te prometo que llegado el día, si llegase, si no tuviera ninguna forma de alargarlo más, firmaré.

-No dejes que todo se termine de destruir.

-No dejes de amarme.

-Nunca.

_Acortó la distancia que nos separaba, uniendo nuestros labios, en un beso lento, temiendo que todo estallara, volver a sentir sus besos era lo más cercano al paraíso, no importaba el dolor, sólo importábamos nosotros, o así era hasta que alguien nos interrumpió, fuimos conscientes de la realidad, y como si la burbuja explotara se separó de mí, dejando sobre la cama los papeles del divorcio._

* * *

-¿Estáis juntos de nuevo?

-No.

-¿Entonces por qué estás tan contenta?

-Porque vuelvo a tener una razón sólida para acabar con esto lo más pronto posible.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO! LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, OS HE ENTREGADO UNA ESCENA DE AMOR AUNQUE SUPONGO QUE ESPERÁBAIS OTRO TIPO DE AMOR…**

**OS LEO! GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS QUE ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR CON ESTO.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6 – PELEA, CITA Y HOMICIDIO**

-Vaya… así que al final te has atrevido.

-Espo, no pensaba perder esas entradas ni mi coche sin pelea, ¿qué dices Ryan?

-Yo me dedico a arbitrar chicos, si llego con un solo golpe en la cara para la boda Jenny me mata.

-¿Boda?

-Sí, un hermano mío al fin se ha decidido a dar el gran paso.

-Qué… ¿Espo? –_tras ver asentir al moreno no pude evitar acercarme y abrazarlo_\- ¡Ven aquí bro! ¡Enhorabuena!

-Os hice caso, esta vez no podía permitirme perderla, es la mujer de mi vida, ahora lo sé.

-Has hecho lo correcto, ¿cuándo será?

-Septiembre.

-Vaya… apenas quedan un par de meses.

-No queremos esperar más.

-Cualquier cosa que necesitéis, me tenéis aquí.

-¿Tienes smoking?

-Bro, deberías encargarte uno a medida.

-Es para ti, mi segundo padrino no puede ir hecho un desastre a mi propia boda.

-¿Qué…?

-Sí, ya sé que tú no tuviste ese magnífico detalle conmigo, pero bro, quiero que estés ahí con Ryan y conmigo.

-Gracias… ¿tenéis sitio para la fiesta de compromiso?

-No, aún no.

-Podéis usar los Hamptons, apenas le damos uso.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, será sólo una fiesta, háblalo con Lannie, a ver qué opina, y ahora a luchar detective.

-¡Venga dejaos de amistad Castle y a pelear Espo, quiero esas entradas!

_Empezamos despacio, él estaba midiéndose, incluso temía que pudiera hacerme daño de verdad, no pude evitar reírme, el que debía preocuparse de su forma física era él, le di el primer golpe, sorprendiéndolo._

-¿Decías Espo?

-Vamos en serio.

_Los golpes se sucedían, en ida y vuelta, intentaba golpearle en el costado o abdomen, no quería tentar a la suerte con la forense, no me apetecía que pusiera sus juguetitos sobre mí, miré el reloj y me di cuenta que quedaba poco para que su descanso terminara, esquivé un par de golpes más, se notaba cansado._

_Era mi momento, un golpe certero en el abdomen y patada en la pierna y ya estaba tumbado de brazos abiertos en las colchonetas._

-Se acabó, me rindo tío, ¿dónde demonios has estado, en Irak?

-Algo parecido.

-Tendrán que esperar, las entradas para el próximo combate.

-Anda, las he traído conmigo, considéralas un regalo de compromiso.

_Empezaron a sonar sus teléfonos, señal de que tenían un caso, la nostalgia me embargó, me transportó a tiempos atrás dónde habría llegado a su despacho con un café, desnatado con dos de azúcar y un toque a vainilla, debía salir de aquí, miré a mi alrededor y al parecer los chicos ya se habían ido, sería mejor recoger todo y volver a casa._

_En eso estaba, guardando mis cosas, cambiándome la camiseta sudada, podría aprovechar y darme una ducha pero no quiero quedarme más tiempo en este lugar._

-Perdona, ¿eres Richard Castle, el escritor no? ¿Podrías firmarme un autógrafo? Por favor.

_Esa voz…_

-Debe haberme confundido señorita, soy Richard Rodgers.

-¿El nuevo detective? ¿Qué tal una cena esta noche?

-El mismo, tengo trabajo he de irme, puedo ofrecerte sólo una cerveza

\- ¿Qué tal una pelea? Te he visto con Espo.

-No, ni de coña.

-¿Tienes miedo Rodgers?

-No quiero hacerte daño, Capitana no estás ya para esto.

-¿Eres de los machitos que se creen que no podemos pelear?

-Soy de los que nunca se metería con la capitana equivocada, ¿qué nos jugamos?

-Si gano yo me regodearé de tu derrota mientras cenamos donde yo decida.

-Si pierdes, será sólo una cerveza, nada formal.

-Está bien.

-Hecho, pero ¿piensas pelear con esos zapatos y así vestida?

-Podría, aun así sería capaz de ganarte, pero debemos estar en las mismas condiciones, ¿no crees?

_Se acercó hasta mi bolsa sacando unos pantalones cortos, se quitó los tacones y empezó a quitar los botones de su camisa, me giré, si seguía mirando perdería el control y era lo que menos necesitábamos ahora._

_Cuando me tocó el hombro me giré, llevaba un sujetador deportivo, y mis pantalones, estaba increíble incluso así, se recogió el pelo en un moño y en lo que menos pensaba era en golpearla, sólo podía centrarme en su cuerpo, en la curva de su cuello que gritaba a viva voz que lo mordiera._

_Me sacó de mi trance golpeándome en el pecho._

-Mirada arriba Rodgers.

-¿Sujetadores deportivos? ¿Qué te ha hecho la lencería fina capitana?

-Que no les gusta actuar si no es frente al público adecuado, y no tenía previsto esto, pero creo que a tu amigo de ahí abajo, sí que le ha gustado la imagen.

-Es un inconsciente, y ahora dediquémonos a pelear.

_Medíamos nuestras distancias, no pensaba dar el primer golpe, tampoco era difícil esquivar los suyos, el sudor comenzaba a correr por su escote, distrayéndome y haciéndome recibir el primer golpe, desestabilizándome y sacándole una sonrisa._

-¿Eso es todo, Ricky?

-¿Vamos en serio?

-Desde el principio querido.

_Me centré en sus pasos, su altura, era rápida, escurridiza, pero los meses que pasé entrenando no fueron en vano, me dio un golpe en el abdomen e intentó tirarme con una patada en la pierna, pero lo vi venir, la esquivé haciendo que callera por su propio peso de espaldas, sacándome esta vez la sonrisa a mí, le tendí la mano y la usó para hacerme una llave y tumbarme, rodé rápido pero cuando me levanté golpeó mi mandíbula._

_Actué, me toqué el labio con dolor y vi su cara de preocupación, se acercó de inmediato._

-Rick… lo siento, no quería hacerte daño.

_Me reí, la cogí del antebrazo y usando una llave que el propio Frank me enseñó de su época militar la tenía debajo de mí, el antebrazo tras su espalda, y sus piernas inmovilizadas por las mías._

-Deberías habérmelo hecho, aunque no creo que Espo esté muy contento si queda cicatriz para la boda, soy uno de los padrinos.

-Has jugado sucio.

-Yo diría que usé todas mis armas. Gano yo capitana, me debes sólo una cerveza.

-No… yo diría que no.

_Sabía que guardaba un as bajo la manga, sin apenas esfuerzo se libró de mi agarre y ahora era yo quien estaba debajo, tenía opciones de derribarla, lo sabía y ella también, pero no quise, necesitaba esto, intentar ser normales._

-¿Qué me dices?

-Está bien, hoy, a las diez, más te vale sacar del cajón esa lencería.

-A las diez… me quedo en lo de mi padre.

-Tú has propuesto la cita detective, tú me recoges, éste es mi nuevo apartamento, te espero a las diez, puntual.

_Subí la cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla, la hice a un lado y comencé a volver a vestirme, le dije que se quedara los pantalones, que ya me los devolvería, y con eso salí de la comisaría, sin saber muy bien qué había pasado, todo parecía un juego, ¿Rodgers? Pero creo que merecíamos un tiempo muerto, tenía que quedar con Hailey, quería saber cómo iba la investigación, ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a resolver esto, cueste lo que cueste._

* * *

_POV KATE_

_Estaba desesperada, quedaba menos de cuarenta minutos para las diez, olvidé que tenía toda la ropa decente en el apartamento que compartía con Vikram, en casa de mi padre todo eran trajes aburridos y vaqueros, llamé a Lan, pedirle ayuda, era mi última opción, no quería ir al apartamento pues Vikram me convencería de que era una mala idea y hoy no quería pensar en nada más que en nosotros._

-Menos mal que has llegado. Te debo una.

-Tranquila tu marido se ha encargado de pagarnos.

-¿Qué? No me digas que ha vuelto a hacer lo de la cenicienta y el vestido.

-No, nos habéis dejado la casa de los Hamptons para celebrar nuestro compromiso, queremos que sea este mismo fin de semana, quedan pocos meses para la boda.

-¿Qué has traído?

-Pese a las mil preguntas del pesado que te persigue, he conseguido recuperar estas maravillas, no sé cómo aún tenía la etiqueta, y estos maravillosos zapatos.

_El vestido era perfecto, negro sencillo, pegado con los hombros abultados y haciendo resaltar mi trasero, abracé a mi amiga antes de dirigirme corriendo a ponérmelo._

-Hazle caso al escritor, tira esas bragas de abuela y ponte esto.

-Lan… no va a pasar nada más.

-Os conozco, nunca hacéis lo que esperáis, hazme caso y úsalo, nunca se sabe amiga, y ahora corre, tienes menos de quince minutos para estar saliendo a por tu cita.

-Mierda…

* * *

_POV CASTLE_

_Eran las diez y cinco, esperando a que llegara, sin parar de mirar el reloj una y otra vez, no de haberle surgido alguna complicación cual fuera me habría enviado un mensaje._

_Revisé una vez más el teléfono y nada, estaba a punto de marcar su teléfono cuando tres golpes me hicieron relajarme, ya estaba aquí, abrí la puerta y la imagen que me encontré me eclipsó._

_Iba increíble en ese vestido lencero negro, aún recordaba cuando se lo regalé por San Valentín el año pasado, era toda una joya, acompañada de unos tacones que le hacían unas piernas kilométricas y un abrigo de piel._

_Me ofreció su mano la cual no dudé en acercar hasta mis labios, saludándola sin apartar ni por un segundo mi mirada de ella._

-Estás increíble Capitana.

-Son las diez, mi jornada laboral ha terminado Señor Rodgers puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

-Lo mismo digo, ¿vamos?

-Claro.

_Decidimos bajar andando, el ascensor estaría lleno de silencio y probablemente vacío, no, demasiada tentación, aunque tener su trasero delante de mí mientras bajábamos las escaleras tampoco era fácil, Katherine dijimos que nada de complicaciones ni provocaciones._

_Cuando salimos del edificio vi cómo se dirigía hacia un coche muy familiar, mi último regalo, siquiera lo había hecho rugir una vez y ella ya se había adelantado, un Rolls Royce Sweptail, cercano a los once millones de dólares._

-¿Y esta joya Kate?

-¿Recuerdas a Richard Castle? Pues me debe unos cuantos favores y creo que sacar de paseo a este pequeño cubre unos cuantos.

-¿Sabes lo que devaluaría el coste un simple roce?

-Fui campeona de una carrera de Karts en la universidad, aun así, no seré yo quien lleve el volante esta noche, es todo tuyo querido.

-¿Cómo sabré a dónde dirigirme?

-Ya está marcada la ruta en el GPS, y nada de mirar el destino, es una sorpresa, y ahora dejemos de hablar y vayamos.

* * *

_Entramos al restaurante, había que bajar unas escaleras para entrar y eso me parecía extraño y por qué no me daba algo de reparo._

_A dónde me habrás traído capitana, y no sólo eso a quién le habré dado las llaves de mi nuevo juguetito para aparcarlo, tomó mi mano y nos acercó hasta el maître._

-Reserva a nombre de Katherine Castle.

-Marcus, guíe a los señores hasta la mesa, y sírvales un buen vino, invita la casa.

-¿Katherine Castle?

-Tu apellido abre muchas puertas, y hoy lo necesitaba, pero sólo hoy.

-Sonaba bien.

-Suena bien, ahora ¿podemos dejar eso a un lado por esta noche?

-Lo he prometido, ¿qué clase de sitio es este?

-Lo descubrí estando en la agencia, es increíble, ya verás, te encantará.

-Señores aquí les traigo el menú especialmente hecho para ambos, nos hemos centrado en sus mayores gustos, esperemos que sea de su agrado.

-Gracias.

_Todo a nuestro alrededor se apagó, miré hacia los lados buscando una explicación, sólo podía escuchar el piano de fondo y su rostro iluminado por las velas de la mesa._

-Parece que se ha ido la luz.

-No, es así, nos aísla de nuestros sentidos, empecemos con el vino ¿no?

-Kate… esto no era lo que había planeado.

-Por eso elegí yo la cita Castle, y ahora brindemos por esta cena, por nosotros.

-Salud.

_Estaba nervioso, el ambiente era pesado, los aromas se mezclaban y para colmo, ella se acercó hasta quedar a mi lado en el sofá, apartó la copa de vino y me acercó un bocado de uno de los entrantes._

-Debes cerrar los ojos, venga vamos confía en mí, te gustará.

_Cerré los ojos, abrí mis labios no sin miedo, esperando el bocado, queso, estaba increíble he de decir, el sabor se escapaba entre mi boca para acto seguido hacerme comer una deliciosa uva._

-¿Qué te parece?

-Debes probarlo, es increíble.

-Vale, pero échale miel, mucha.

_No pude evitar reírme al verla con los ojos apretados, preocupada, no era una amante de los quesos fuertes, por eso siempre les añadía miel, derramé miel sobre el trozo, puso su dedo mientras caía la miel para llevarlo después hasta sus labios, provocándome que mi erección saltara en mis pantalones, debía relajarme._

-Vamos cierra los ojos, te gustará.

-¿Lleva mucha miel verdad?

-Toda.

_Seguimos probando la comida que nos habían traído dándonos de comer el uno al otro, ahora estábamos en mi parte favorita, el postre, todo tipo de bombones de chocolate, combinados con fruta, menta, flores, incluso virutas de oro._

-Creo que si sigo comiendo esto voy a terminar con una sobredosis de azúcar.

-Sí, creo que podemos pasar a la segunda parte de la cita.

-¿Segunda parte?

-Sí, quiero enseñarte algo, vamos…

* * *

_POV KATE_

_Tras los cinco minutos que estuvo Castle revisando de manera inquisitiva al chófer por si encontraba el más mínimo defecto en el coche y pagarle una buena propina, nos alejábamos de nuevo, esta vez íbamos a mi apartamento, Vikram estaba contrastando algunas pistas así que estaría fuera toda la noche._

_No podía apartar mi mirada de él, de su perfil perfecto y masculino, su barba de tres días, se había quitado la corbata que ahora descansaba sobre el asiento trasero del coche, con tres botones desabrochados y esa camisa azul que hacía un perfecto contraste con sus ojos azules._

_Pasé mi mano por su nuca, dejándola ahí, acariciando su cuello, haciéndole que desviara su mirada hacia mí un instante, me mordí el labio, y le escuché suspirar, esto estaba siendo más complicado de lo que esperaba._

_Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a mi apartamento, aparcó el coche con dudas por la zona en la que nos encontrábamos._

-Sólo será un momento, tranquilo, vamos, no pasará nada.

* * *

_POV CASTLE_

_Volver a este lugar no me traía los mejores recuerdos, aún podía verla tendida en el sofá ensangrentada, su toque en mi mejilla me sacó de mis pensamientos._

-Hey, ¿dónde estabas?

-En el sofá, viéndote, ¿qué hacemos aquí Kate?

-Quiero mostrarte algo, ven subamos por la trampilla.

_Desde que habíamos vuelto a entrar a la casa no había soltado mi mano, estábamos sobre la azotea del edificio, aunque en realidad era el mismo tejado, sacó una manta para sentarnos sobre ella._

-Esta es la razón por la que decidí instalarme aquí, es exactamente un décimo piso, exactamente la altura a la que se encuentra el loft, creía que así nos sentiríamos más cercanos, la primera noche que pasé aquí fue insoportable, a cada segundo deseaba volver, romper todo y volver. Aún hay días en los que sigo pensándolo.

-Por eso dejé el loft, todo era más fácil para ti, cada habitación olía a ti, me recordaba a ti, nuestra historia, me mudé a los Hamptons una temporada pero mi lugar está aquí.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto Rick…? por qué cuando todo parece encajar, cuando soy feliz, lo destruyo.

-Necesitas esto, sentirte así, pasó con tu madre, tu disparo, pasó cuando creíste que te engañaba en el caso del 3XA, mi desaparición, y ahora no es más que otro capítulo, te gusta sentirte rota, no dejas que nadie se acerque lo suficiente.

-Desearía dar marcha atrás, haber elegido el otro camino.

-Eso ya no podemos hacerlo, pero se te acaba el tiempo Kate, la vida sigue girando, nunca volveré a pedirte que hagas nada por mí, pero sí debes hacerlo tú, decidir tu vida, nuestra vida.

-Creía que esta noche nos olvidaríamos de quiénes éramos.

-Eso sería engañarnos, y el dolor al despertar sería aún peor.

-Vámonos lejos Rick, un tiempo, solos tú y yo.

-No… debes cerrar esto, te conozco, si no lo haces el fantasma de la duda te perseguirá y no resistiré otra vez a verte ir, cuando todo acabe estaré esperando a que tengamos esa conversación pendiente, ver dónde estamos.

-Necesito una prueba.

-Kate…

-Por favor.

_Se acercó de nuevo hacia mis labios, esta vez uniéndolos, transportándome su olor, su sabor, su calidez, el beso iba creciendo en intensidad mientras las manos iban cobrando vida propia, deshaciéndose de mi chaqueta y mi camisa, subiendo su vestido hasta sus caderas._

_Sin poder detenernos, sin dejar de mirarnos, con el cielo de Nueva York como testigo, mañana me arrepentiré pero hoy sólo necesito sentirla, en eso estaba cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar._

-Déjalo sonar.

-Mmm…

_Volvía a apoderarme de sus labios esta vez subiendo mis manos hacia sus pechos, arrancándole el primer gemido, pero entonces volvió a sonar el teléfono, era Alexis, entonces su teléfono también comenzó a sonar, era la comisaría._

_No… sólo esperaba que no tuvieran nada que ver. Descolgué la llamada sin pensarlo y nuestras dudas fueron resueltas._

-¿Lex?

-Querido.

-¿Madre?

-Debes venir a tu despacho, han entrado a robar, está todo patas arriba.

-¿Por qué llamas desde el número de Alexis?

-Ella estaba aquí mientras pasó todo.

-¿Está bien?

-Sí, asustada, debes venir hijo.

-En unos minutos estoy allí.

-Rick…

-He de irme, se trata de Alexis, lo siento.

-Me han dado la dirección de tu despacho, dime que ella no…

-Está bien, espera ¿te han llamado para ir?

-Hay un cadáver.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**MIL GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS! ME ENCANTA SABER QUE OS ESTÁ GUSTANDO TANTO LA HISTORIA, CASI ACABA SUCEDIENDO LO QUE TANTO ESPERÁBAMOS, PRONTO TENDRÉIS LO QUE TANTO ANSIAIS!**

**OS LEO!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7 – NECESITO A TODA MI FAMILIA**

_POV CASTLE_

_Tenía las manos blancas de la fuerza que hacía al apretar el volante, estaba temblando, apenas quedaban unas calles para llegar a mi despacho, las piernas me temblaban, sólo podía pensar en Alexis, en qué demonios había ocurrido y pedía que nada de esto estuviera relacionado con el caso de Katherine._

_Intentó darme más de una vez palabras de aliento, pero se quedaron en pequeños susurros y manos cruzadas, pero no podía pensar en ella, en cuanto llegamos vi toda la zona precintada y llena de policías, bajé de inmediato del coche sin pensarlo, sin siquiera esperar que Kate bajara._

_La adrenalina subía por mi cuerpo, lo que me hacía subir las escaleras de tres en tres, había un policía en la puerta, me impedía entrar._

-Lo lamento no puede pasar.

-Mi hija está ahí dentro, hágase de una vez a un lado.

-Lo lamento son órdenes directas.

-Stevens tranquilo, déjale pasar –_Al parecer había estado detrás de mí todo este tiempo, pero eso no importaba._

_La imagen que recibí nada más entrar era desoladora, todo estaba destruido, los chicos estaban allí, me indicaron con un dedo dónde estaban, fui corriendo hasta la cámara secreta que había construido tras las estanterías._

_En cuanto crucé la mirada con Alexis se lanzó a mis brazos, estaba temblando y aterrorizada._

-Ya ha pasado todo calabaza… estoy aquí, estoy aquí.

_No podía dejar de apretarla contra mí, ni yo mismo sabía cuánto necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que nada había ocurrido, mi cabeza volvió tres años atrás cuando creí haberla perdido, separó sus brazos de mí y se alejó corriendo._

_Me giré asombrado, estaba abrazada a Kate, era la primera vez que las veía así, me acerqué a mi madre que estaba sentada en el sofá, para tomarla de la mano y darle un beso._

* * *

_POV KATE_

_Les pedí un momento a los chicos, Alexis no dejaba de ser alguien muy importante para mí, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, cuando me asomé, les vi abrazados, volvía la sensación de hace unos años, cuando sentía que sobraba en su relación, que ellos iban hacia una dirección a la cual nunca podría unirme._

_Pero cuando pensaba retirarme una masa de pelos rojizos avanzó hacia mí hasta rodearme, las lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, la apreté contra mí, mientras le acariciaba el pelo, sentía la mirada de Rick sobre mí, pero ahora sólo me importaba este momento._

-Ya ha pasado todo, tranquila, estamos aquí, debes contarnos qué ha ocurrido, ¿vale?

-Sí…

_La hice sentarse junto a su abuela mientras yo tomaba una silla y me ponía frente a ella y hacía entrar a los chicos para el interrogatorio, Castle se puso a mi lado mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas, pero ella las apartó con gestos de dolor._

-Alexis, podemos hacer esto en otro momento, lo importante es que te encuentres bien.

-Estoy mejor, sé que si esperamos demasiado pueden olvidarse detalles y ahora mismo lo tengo todo bastante claro.

-Bien, puedes empezar cuando quieras, los chicos lo anotarán todo.

-Decidí venir a por un libro, lo olvidé el otro día mientras estudiaba para mi examen, escuché ruidos pero supuse que serían de la calle, estaba demasiado concentrada buscando el libro, pero entonces las voces se hicieron más nítidas y escuché como abrían cajones, arrancabas cuadros, cerré con cuidado la puerta y me escondí aquí.

Fui hacia el monitor para revisar las cámaras de seguridad, eran tres hombres, dos de ellos iban en traje de chaqueta, mientras otro iba con las manos atadas tras la espalda, entonces supe que no querían simplemente robar.

Buscaban algo en concreto, le empezaron a golpear hasta que el hombre apuntó a la estantería, entonces supe que estaba perdida, entraron, me intenté esconder pe…

_Comenzó a llorar, entonces me fijé en sus manos, tenía marcas de haber estado atada y eso me preocupó bastante, la alenté a continuar con la mirada, inspiró y cogió fuerzas para seguir._

-No me esperaban allí, noté como se ponían tensos al verme, intenté salir pero me cogieron al vuelo, intenté luchar como me enseñaron, lo siento papá, pero volvió la sensación de cuando sucedió lo de París, me bloquee y no pude hacer nada.

-No debes pedirme perdón calabaza, sólo importa que estás bien, quizás si hubieras luchado habría ocurrido una desgracia.

-Me ataron a una silla, mientras uno me apuntaba con una pistola mandándome callar, el otro seguía revolviéndolo todo, al parecer no encontraron lo que necesitaban porque empezó a golpear al hombre atado. Entonces me miró y mandó al otro a cambiar de puesto, quería interrogarme.

_POV ALEXIS_

_-Mi padre puede pagaros, todo cuanto necesitéis, no tiene por qué enterarse._

_-Si quisiéramos el dinero de tu papi no habríamos necesitado esto, pero tú puedes sernos de ayuda, tú colaboras, nosotros te liberamos._

_-Vale._

_-Voy a mostrarte una serie de fotografías, si me das las respuestas que necesito esto acabará muy rápido, de lo contrario puede ser muy, muy duro para ti. ¿Quién es el hombre de la fotografía?_

_-No sé._

_-No sé no es una respuesta pelirroja, te daré otra oportunidad, míralo bien, una de las chicas está desaparecida y el último hombre que estuvo con ella fue este, por tu bien, dime quién es._

_Era la fotografía que salió publicada hace unos meses, era Kate con aquel hombre misterioso, ahora que caía, sí que me recordaba a alguien._

_-Se parece a Vikram, no sé, no lo veo bien._

_-¿Vikram? Tú, Vikram ¿le conoces?_

_-Sí, es el que estaba con la mujer el día del disparo, por favor, no me maten._

_-Tranquilo, pero la chica nos ha ayudado más que tú, ¿dónde se alojan?_

_-No lo sé._

_-Lo repetiré de nuevo, ¿dónde se alojan?_

_-Sé que viven en un apartamento antiguo, no sé nada más, mi padre no ha vuelto a hablar con ella, se están divorciando._

_-Se nos hace tarde, qué hacemos con éste._

_-Mátalo, y preciosa, cuándo llegue tu capitana, dile que los soplones lo pagan caro, que no debe meterse con la gente equivocada, y que por su bien le diga al indio que no queremos a policías relacionados con nuestras chicas._

_De un solo disparo en la cabeza mataron al hombre, se acercó a mi cuello e intenté moverme asustada, se rio y tras dejarme un beso se fue._

_-Habrías sido toda una delicia, lástima que no podamos tocarte preciosa._

* * *

_POV CASTLE_

_La cabeza no paraba de darme vueltas, ahora los chicos y Kate preguntaban por el aspecto de los hombres, queriendo hacer un boceto de ellos, pero el nombre de Colette no se iba de mi mente, recordé aquella factura, tenía que hablar con Kate, debieron llegar hasta mí por su trabajo en el hotel, buscarían pistas, algún rastro de que habíamos seguido en contacto._

_Tenía ganas de destrozar a Vikram, escuché como pedía a Lannie que mirara las heridas de Alexis, ¿heridas? Entonces me fijé en sus manos y vi las rozaduras provocadas por las bridas._

-Kate, tenemos que hablar.

-Sí, vayamos fuera.

-No, quedaos aquí, yo llevaré a Alexis al coche.

-Pero vais a venir ¿verdad?

-Sí, claro, en seguida estamos allí calabaza.

* * *

-Puedes estar tranquilo, no está relacionado con mi caso, es uno que tenemos en comisaría pero no es nada, no sé de qué trata, ni qué tiene que ver Vikram en todo esto.

-Yo sí, ¿recuerdas cuando nos reencontramos?

-Sí, pero qué tiene eso que ver.

-La chica, la fisioterapeuta que estaba en mi habitación, es de la que hablaban.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Antes de tu disparo estuve con ella, no era fisioterapeuta trabajaba en la lavandería, quería sacar provecho de mí, en más de un sentido.

-Así que os besasteis.

-No fui yo el primero en caer, pero no pude seguir, la eché, la noche de tu disparo, mientras te intervenían, madre me llamó, fui al despacho o a lo que llamáis despacho, un libro llamó mi atención, pues era el único sin polvo, lo abrí encontré dinero.

-Sí, Vikram suele guardar dinero ahí para urgencias pero qué tiene eso que ver.

-No sólo había dinero allí, había una copia, un resguardo de pago, él contrató a Colette, quería que la conociera y supongo que conseguir unas fotografías, él la conocía.

-¿Qué?

-Debes tener cuidado, no sé si lo mueven los celos o hay algo más.

-Lamento que esto llegara tan lejos, hablaré con él, podría haber acabado mucho peor, Rick, de verdad yo… nunca quise…

-Hey… tranquila, ven aquí…

* * *

_POV KATE_

_Llevaba muchos meses queriéndome sentir así, protegida, en sus brazos, quería mandarlo todo a la mierda, dejarlo atrás, pero era muy tarde, debíamos resolver esto, ser felices._

-¿Quién es nuestra víctima Espo?

-Nick Polanski.

-¿Qué?

-¿Lo conoces?

-Nos ayudaba con… era un conocido de Vikram, tenía contactos, se movía por muchos grupos, mafias, nos pasaba información.

-¿Dónde os deja eso?

-No lo sé, pero al parecer saben que estábamos ayudando al FBI con la trata de blancas de ese caso, era nuestro contacto directo con las chicas, supongo que de ahí salió Colette, pero no entiendo por qué ha desaparecido, ni quién la ha ayudado.

-Vikram hizo un pago de 2500 dólares, mira en los registros, sabes que tiene medios para conseguir pasaportes e identidades falsas.

-Chicos ¿podéis encargaros?

-Claro.

-Bajaré a despedirme de Alexis, tengo que hablar con Vikram, saber de qué va todo esto, adiós chicos.

-Bajo contigo, hasta luego chicos, Espo hablamos para la fiesta de compromiso, en cuanto me digáis arreglamos todo, adiós Ryan.

-Gracias bro.

* * *

_Cuando bajamos Alexis y Martha estaban apoyadas contra el coche, al vernos la pequeña de las pelirrojas suspiró con alivio, no dejaba de tocarse las manos._

-¿Queréis venir a mi apartamento, hay espacio suficiente?

-Gracias papá, sí sería bueno pasar esta noche en familia, quiero que estemos todos.

-Castle podrías dejarme donde Vikram, quiero aclarar esto cuanto antes.

-Kate, ¿no me has oído? Quiero que estemos todos, eso te incluye a ti.

-Alexis…

-Calabaza esto no cambia la situación, nosotros no estamos juntos.

-¡Es que no os dais cuenta! Cada vez que os distanciáis todo explota, empezad a ver a vuestro alrededor por una vez, estoy cansada de esto, sólo quiero una familia unida.

_Después de eso vi como las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas y se internaba en el coche seguida de Martha._

_Se me rompía el corazón al verla así, pero una parte de mí, sabía que llevaba razón, pero éramos demasiado cabezotas como para darnos cuenta de ello._

-Rick…

-¿Crees que… crees que puedes aplazar la charla con Vikram para mañana? Sólo por hoy, hablaré mañana al amanecer con ella, lo entenderá, esto es fruto del cansancio y el estrés.

-Sí claro, pero no creo que sea lo mejor que pase la noche en tu apartamento.

-Nadie nos verá, y Frank ha vuelto a los Hamptons así que esa habitación está libre, no habrá problema alguno, mañana podemos volver a nuestra absurda vida, pero hoy me apetece complacer a mi hija.

-Está bien.

-Sube al coche.

* * *

_POV CASTLE_

_A pesar de que su rostro se relajó un poco al vernos subir al coche, seguía enfadada, contrariada, era idéntica a mí cuando algo rondaba su cabeza una y otra vez._

_Habíamos llegado a casa y cenamos en silencio, por primera vez se hacía incómodo, todo estaba lleno de tensión, aunque madre intentaba apaciguar los ánimos con alguna de sus anécdotas._

_Entonces Alexis se levantó para soltar el plato en la cocina y encerrarse en el que era su nuevo dormitorio._

_Me levanté dispuesto a ir tras ella pero la mano de Kate me frenó, pidiéndome que la dejara hacerlo a ella, suspiré y asentí con la cabeza._

* * *

_POV KATE_

_Subí las escaleras hacia la habitación de Alexis, este loft era muy parecido al anterior aunque estaba vacío, vacío de recuerdos, no era un verdadero hogar, no se sentía igual, acababa de darme cuenta que les había arrebatado su casa, su vida, negué con la cabeza, si seguía así daría media vuelta y no solucionaría nada._

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Acaso no siempre haces lo que te plazca…

-Creí que me querías aquí Alexis, si te molesta mi presencia, me iré.

-Lo hice porque soy una estúpida.

-¿Estúpida? Alexis, si de algo soy consciente es de tu inteligencia, por eso creí que me entenderías.

-¿Sabías que te defendí?

-¿Qué?

-Cuando vi las fotos que culpaban a mi padre de su infidelidad, le grité, le culpé por quitarte de mi vida, porque eras lo más cercano a una madre que he tenido nunca, no le creí.

-Lo siento… tú padre nunca haría eso, todo esto es culpa mía.

-¿Por qué?

-Es complicado.

-No tenías que ser complicada, éramos felices, sé que seguramente papá me matará por contarte esto, pero antes de que sucediera todo, habló conmigo, quería pregúntame qué pensaba acerca de aumentar la familia, chillé de la emoción.

-Eso no tiene por qué cambiar.

-No me refiero a vuestra relación, sé que superaríais cualquier reto, pero nadie tiene la vida asegurada, no sabes si eso os puede costar la vida.

-Tu padre no saldrá herido, no está metido en esto.

-Conoces a mi padre, ¿acaso crees que no te está investigando? Es cuestión de días que lo averigüe todo.

-No lo permitiré, lo prometo.

-Él no va a esconderse mientras tú te arriesgas. Es peligroso que estéis separados, tú pensarás en él y él en ti y al final seréis igualmente vulnerables.

-Te entiendo, pero…

-Ya, supongo que si ni mi padre pudo hacerte cambiar de opinión yo mucho menos lo conseguiría.

-Alexis, ojalá pudiera dar marcha atrás, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que descubran que seguí metiendo mi cabeza donde no me llamaban, te juro que arreglaré todo esto, volveremos a ser felices.

-Lamento lo que te dije antes, ¿te quedarás esta noche?

-Sí, aún hay cosas que aclarar con todo esto.

-Me da seguridad que estés aquí.

-Descansa, debes estar agotada. _–Me acerqué para dejar un beso en su mejilla-_

-Y Kate.

-¿Sí?

-Escuché a papá decir que pararan el proceso de divorcio, ha retirado la demanda.

-Gracias.

* * *

_POV CASTLE_

_Mientras Kate se perdía escaleras arriba mi madre y yo recogimos todo y nos sentamos en el salón a conversar._

-¿Cómo fue la cita?

-Casi nos acostamos.

-¿En qué lugar os deja eso?

-No lo sé, lo único que tengo claro es que la amo, y aunque lo intente nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

-Entonces no lo hagas, no luches contra tu corazón, debes unir todo para salvarla.

-¿Tu intuición también te dice que no saldrá de esta verdad?

-Ojalá me dijera lo contrario, pero no veo claridad en el futuro de Katherine, debes sacarla de ese pozo hijo.

-Acostarnos no solucionará nada madre.

-No, pero amarla sí, hazle saber que retiraste la demanda de divorcio, que quieres luchar a su lado, al fin y al cabo ya llevas tu propia investigación, esa gente no parece de las que dejaría pasar por alto que tú sigues sus pasos, al final ambos estáis metidos.

-Tu hija ha encontrado en Katherine la estabilidad maternal que necesitaba, yo no estaré aquí para siempre, y llegará un momento en que tú sólo no serás suficiente.

-No sé ni cómo empezar.

-Como lo hiciste hace ocho años, ahora partes con la ventaja de saber que esa mujer está loca por ti, no te dejes vencer hijo, iré a descansar.

-Buenas noches madre, gracias.

-Descansa hijo.

* * *

-¿Martha?

-Estaba exhausta, qué tal ha ido.

_Se desplomó a mi lado en el sofá, abrazándose a mí, metiendo su cabeza en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro._

-No os merezco, desde que entré en vuestras vidas sólo he traído muerte y caos.

\- "Desde el momento en que te conocí, mi vida se volvió extraordinaria, tú me enseñaste más sobre mí mismo de lo que nunca imaginé, eres la alegría de mi corazón y la última persona que quiero ver cada noche al cerrar los ojos.

Te quiero Katherine Beckett y tu misterio es el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida explorando. Te prometo que te querré, seré tu amigo y tu compañero en el crimen y en la vida hasta que la muerte nos separe y durante toda mi existencia"

¿Lo recuerdas?

-Son tus votos.

-Pues nunca vuelvas a decir eso, siempre que creas que todo se hunde recuerda esas palabras, son mi promesa.

-Creí que querías divorciarte.

-He quitado la demanda de divorcio.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no puedo imaginarte lejos de mí, que sea otro quien esté a tu lado, te prometo que intenté olvidarte, en los Hamptons creí estar cerca, pero fue poner un pie en esta ciudad y recordarlo todo.

-Si no hubiéramos recibido la llamada de tu madre, qué habría pasado.

-Probablemente acabaría de haberte hecho el amor, y también habría sido una equivocación.

-¿Tú no…?

-Me muero de deseo, pero la despedida nos destrozaría.

-Podríamos vernos a escondidas.

-¿Quieres que sea tu amante detective? –_Intenté quitarle hierro a la situación_ con humor-

-Sólo quiero sentirte.

_Subió su cabeza, nuestros labios se rozaban, mis manos recorrían su cuerpo y de su boca salió un gemido, al igual que hace unas horas el deseo nos consumía, pero mi mente era un mar de dudas._

-Abandona la investigación.

-Hazme el amor Rick, por favor…

-Sólo tienes que dejarlo todo a un lado, encontraremos la forma de enterrarlo, de que no nos salpique nunca.

-Convénceme.

-Ambos sabemos que no lo haré.

-¿No vas a volver a tocarme verdad?

-Resuelve esto y te prometo que no te soltaré un segundo, ahora será mejor que cada uno vaya a dormir.

-¿No me invitas?

-Demasiado peligroso capitán.

-Me portaré bien, lo prometo.

-Vas a acabar conmigo, te dejaré alguna camiseta.

* * *

_Nos tiramos unas cuantas horas hablando, recordando momentos que habíamos vivido, entre risas y suspiros, no había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño por las palabras de mi madre, ¿y si esta era la última vez que la tendría en mis brazos? De ser así me arrepentiría toda la vida de no haberla amado una última vez._

_Con esos pensamientos comencé a acariciar su rostro con mis manos, mis labios pronto siguieron su recorrido dejándole libertad a éstas para vagar por su cuerpo, aún recordaba cuánto amaba despertarla así, entre caricias, ver como su cara iba transformándose en placer._

_Bajé mis manos a su entrepierna y con un par de besos ya estaba humedecida, al parecer no era el único que estaba necesitado, comenzaba a despertar, seguí bajando mis labios hasta su cuello y ascendía hasta sus pechos con mis manos cuando escuché el primer gemido, suerte que mi madre y Alexis dormían arriba._

_Seguí torturándola hasta que sentí su mano sobre mi pelo y cómo los gemidos eran continuados, definitivamente había conseguido despertarla._

-Rick…

-Shh…

-Si tienes pensado parar hazlo ya, porque no podré soportar más.

-No pienso hacerlo, no hasta que me sacie de mi mujer.

_Con esas simples palabras se arqueó de placer sacándome una leve sonrisa, ambos estábamos muy necesitados, llevé mis labios a sus pechos mientras la mano los __torturaba también, dejando sus pezones erector y oscuros, era mejor de lo que recordaba, ni siquiera era consciente de cuando había quitado su camiseta, pero ahora ella se encargaba de mi pijama de seda con sus manos, en cuanto estuvimos desnudos volví a recorrer con mis labios su cuerpo._

_Esta vez descendiendo más allá de sus pechos, por su abdomen y su vientre._

-Rick… no aguantaré, necesito sentirte.

_Ambos necesitábamos estar de nuevo unidos, alcé una de sus piernas besándola, hasta hacerla poner sobre mi hombro y me introduje en ella de una embestida, haciéndonos gritar a ambos._

-No tengo protección.

-No importa.

-Kate…

-Te quiero, hazme el amor.

_Comencé un ritmo rápido de embestidas, no aguantaríamos mucho esta vez, todo era pasión, deseo contenido y refrenado, intentaba silenciarla con mi boca, pero qué importaba, que la ciudad entera despertara con nuestros gritos, así fue hasta que llegamos al más esperado de los clímax, sudando y con la respiración cortada._

-Te he echado de menos.

-Y yo… pero esta noche no te escaparás, pienso retenerte aquí Kate.

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

**_¡HOLA! ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO, AL FIN TENÉIS ESA ESCENA SUBIDITA D TONO QUE TANTO PEDÍAIS JAJAJA, QUEDAN POQUITOS CAPÍTULOS PARA EL FINAL, PERO YA ESTOY PENSANDO EN LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA. OS LEO!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8 – TE QUIERO, SIEMPRE TE QUERRÉ**

_POV KATE_

_Repasaba una y otra vez mis labios con los dedos, sintiendo cada caricia, humedeciéndolos, recordando la maravillosa noche que había pasado sola, y sí, digo sola porque no fue más que fruto de mi imaginación._

_Cuando desperté en aquella cama, vi que tenía la ropa puesta, que ambos la teníamos, incluso él estaba durmiendo sobre la colcha, evitando cualquier contacto._

_Desde esa noche los sueños eran recurrentes, así como mi mal humor y ya habían pasado cerca de tres semanas desde entonces, esperaba que este fin de semana me ayudara a relajarme, o al menos a intentarlo, pues estar rodeada de su olor, su presencia, y nuestros recuerdos en esta casa era demasiado, por suerte la investigación iba por buen camino, le teníamos fichado, quedaba lo más fácil por eso sabía que ahora más que nunca debía no dar un paso en falso en cuanto a mi relación con Castle._

-Si sigues comiéndotelo así con la mirada tu tapadera de mujer resentida y dolida se irá a pique, pero he de reconocer que el escritor definitivamente se hizo hombre.

-Lan…

-¿Qué? Técnicamente es mi despedida de soltera, cariño sinceramente no entiendo qué estás haciendo.

-Intento salvarnos.

-Te conozco y estoy segura que tenías otra opción, que podías haber estado quieta y limitarte a disfrutar de tu familia, ese hombre de ahí no es eterno, y no me refiero a su amor por ti, me refiero a que nadie tenemos el futuro garantizado, no quiero ser aguafiestas pero si no actúas te arrepentirás toda la vida.

-Aquella noche él me dijo algo, Bracken antes de morir le dijo que nunca sería feliz sólo siendo su mujer ¿y si tenía razón?

-Pues entonces merece que lo dejes ir, pero Kate, desde que te conozco nunca te había visto tan feliz como a su lado.

-Dejemos esto a un lado y disfrutemos de tu futura boda.

-Hace un día increíble, deberíamos ir a tomar el sol, ¿te apuntas?

-Una llamada y salgo.

* * *

_POV CASTLE_

_Espo me tendía por tercera vez la cerveza antes de golpearme el brazo y haciéndome desviar mi mirada de Kate y la forense, desde aquella noche no podía quitármela de la cabeza. Al menos me dejó claro que sigue pensando en mí de forma pasional, pues los gemidos que salieron de sus labios mientras dormía no dejaba mucho a la imaginación._

_Tuve que irme yo al sofá o de lo contrario habríamos complicado aún más la situación._

-Hey, bro ¿dónde andas?

-¿Tú que crees?

-Pues la jefa no te ha quitado la vista de encima un momento, y lanzaba miradas asesinas a todas las que se te han acercado.

-¿Para qué? Dejemos eso a un lado, brindemos, por ti y por tu futura mujer.

-Por vosotros también, creo que voy a unirme a mi futura mujer y a la tuya, tendré que lucir este cuerpazo de policía ¿te apuntas?

-Creo que paso, iré a tumbarme a la sombra.

_Kate salió del interior de la casa con el rostro serio, mirando el teléfono, probablemente habrá recibido otra llamada del imbécil de Vikram, Lannie tiró de su mano y le dio uno de los cocktails que estaban repartiendo._

_Al parecer Lannie la invitaba a quedarse en bañador, notó mi mirada sobre ella por lo que se giró en mi dirección, comenzó a quitarse la camiseta, regalándome ese espectáculo, llevé sin pensarlo mi mano para tapar mis ojos, provocando su risa en cuanto vio que abría los dedos un poco para poder seguir observándola._

_Dirigió una mirada hacia mi bañador mientras se ponía colorada debido a que no sólo me había gustado el festival que me dio, sino que a mi amiguito de ahí abajo comenzó a pasarle factura, no dudé en poner la cerveza helada sobre él, a fin de bajar la erección que luchaba por salir, provocando de nuevo su risa antes de lanzarse al agua como una sirena._

_Cerré los ojos, necesitaba relajarme o el fin de semana se haría muy pero que muy largo, cómo habíamos podido dejar que esto llegara tan lejos, pero al verla allí, relajada en nuestra piscina, en nuestra casa, me hacía darme cuenta que daba igual lo que ocurriera, quien se interpusiera o si terminábamos divorciándonos, la amaba sobre cualquier cosa, nunca volvería a amar de la misma forma._

_Los primeros platos comenzaron a salir por el catering, pero ninguno de los dos podíamos despegar nuestra mirada el uno del otro, éramos demasiado estúpidos y sé que ese fin de semana era nuestra última oportunidad, que si después de esto no dábamos ningún paso, esto finalmente se terminaría._

_Sería mejor no pensar demasiado en eso, me coloqué las gafas de sol y sorteando gente me dirigí hacia el otro porche de la casa, llamaría a Alexis, ver cómo están las cosas por casa, eso me despejaría la mente por un tiempo, estaba por marcar cuando noté cómo alguien se sentaba a mi lado._

-¿Interrumpo?

-No, iba a hacer una llamada a mi hija.

-¿Alexis verdad?

-¿Nos conocemos?

-No, perdón, soy una amiga de Lannie, Melissa Bond.

-¿Cómo James Bond?

-Sólo que sin todas esas armas ni trama secreta de la CIA.

-¿Y a qué se dedica Melissa Bond?

-Periodista.

-Vaya… pues lamento decirte que para cualquier pregunta debes concretar una cita.

-Simplemente iba a ofrecerte un cigarro.

-Lo lamento, últimamente los periodistas y yo no somos muy buenos amigos.

-¿Aceptas el cigarro?

-Claro, y a qué te dedicas Melissa Bond, periodismo del corazón, entretenimiento, no, ya lo tengo deportes.

-No, veo que has perdido tu ingenio escritor, periodista de investigación, quizás no voy corriendo tras los asesinos pero yo también los investigo, sus vidas, sus gustos, sus pecados, todo.

-Vaya… ¿por qué me suena a invitación?

-Deberías probarlo, mi trabajo es más cómo decirlo, excitante, fuera de la ley, sin jurisdicción ni protección, puro riesgo y un resultado muy bien pagado.

-Sólo espero nunca ser objetivo de tus investigaciones, qué pensarían mis fans si se enteraran de todos mis trapos sucios.

-¿Qué trapos sucios puede tener un escritor como tú?

-Con trece años robé una colección de muñecos de acción de star wars, primera edición, que siete años después me sirvió para pagar mi primer manuscrito.

-Vaya… ¡¿cómo pudiste vender esa colección?! Sin duda tus fans entrarían en cólera.

_Me reí sinceramente por primera vez desde hace mucho, sin tapujos y sin miedos, sin la presión de vivir tras la sombra de la desdicha que últimamente me perseguía._

-Debes jurar no decir nada.

-Promesa de scoutt.

-¿Y si no era por material, para qué has ofrecido un cigarro a este pobre escritor?

-Compañía.

-¿Tan mal me veo?

-No… al contrario.

-Ya… una lástima, no estoy atravesando mi mejor momento.

-Habría estado bien, he oído las alabanzas que las mujeres hacen a tu nombre.

-Puro marketing.

-¿Tu cuerpo también es puro marketing?

-No, eso lo ha provocado la frustración y el desamor.

-Eso pasará, te lo aseguro y si cuando ocurra aún estás libre podríamos compartir otro cigarro.

-Dalo por hecho, pero no me has dado tu teléfono.

-Búscame, soy Bond, Melissa Bond, aunque me quedo en el Village, en la 459.

-¿Siempre quisiste decir eso verdad?

-Te esperaré escritor.

-En otra ocasión quizás, vamos te acompaño a la puerta, al parecer todo el mundo se ha ido a dormir.

* * *

_POV KATE_

_No pude evitar esconderme todo el tiempo tras la cortina, observándoles, ¿desde cuándo fumaba?_

_¿Acaso no sabía que yo estaba en la misma casa que tenía que provocarle de ese modo? Fui hacia allí dispuesta a avanzar con él pero cuando llegué esa rubia ya estaba sentada a su lado, coqueteándole, insinuándose, incluso ofreciéndole ir a su habitación._

_Salí, necesitaba tomar aire, refrescarme, y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que ir hacia la piscina, me deshice del vestido, quedando en ropa interior y tomé la botella de alcohol más cercana, me metí sin pensarlo, quedándome todo lo necesario bajo el agua, hasta que el sonido de risas me sacó, miré hacia la puerta y ahí estaban ambos, ella se acercó a darle un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios y guiñarle un ojo._

_Volví a tomar un trago largo del whiskey para después meterme bajo el agua, no quería sentir, pensar ni existir, el pánico me consumía pero por dentro nada se sentía mal porque si él quería ser feliz no iba a impedírselo, ya no, cuando los pulmones comenzaron a arder salí en busca de aire, golpeándome de frente pues él estaba frente a mí. Sentado en el bordillo con sus piernas en el agua y esa camiseta azul que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, aún mi visión me permitía distinguirle a pesar de mi temprana embriaguez._

-¿Qué haces aquí Kate?

-Podría decir lo mismo.

-No podía dormir.

-Podrías haberte ido al Village.

-¿De verdad vamos a hacer esto?

-No lo sé.

-Deberías salir de ahí, todos se han ido a dormir ya.

-Bueno, tú estás aquí ¿no? Me apetece disfrutar de la piscina y de este maravilloso whiskey del 63, deberías entrar aquí y probarlo.

-Demasiado por hoy.

-Venga… entra.

-No, sal ya.

-Bueno ayúdame no puedo siquiera enfocar la vista.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estoy pensando.

-No.

_Me tendió una mano mientras se arrodillaba e intenté tirarle al agua fallando provocando mi risa._

-Lo sabía.

-Claro que lo sabías ¿sabes por qué? Porque no puedes evitarlo, porque podremos vivir separados, hablar con otros, incluso estar con otros, pero tú y yo siempre seremos nosotros, siempre.

_Me agarré a su cuello, haciendo fuerza, subiendo para dejar nuestros rostros apenas a milímetros de distancia, entremezclando nuestras respiraciones, mojándole. Puso sus manos en mi cintura, y cuando se dio cuenta de la situación comencé a reír y ahora sí, logré tirarlo al agua junto a mí, nos hundimos abrazados, volví a por la botella tragando gran parte del contenido, dejándome ahora sí, sin control ni sentidos, sólo notaba los brazos de Castle a mi alrededor manteniéndome a flote._

-Hey… creo que se ha acabado por hoy el alcohol.

-No dejes que me caiga Rick.

-Nunca, y ahora salgamos de aquí y te daré una ducha fría para bajar esa borrachera.

* * *

_POV CASTLE_

_La cargué hasta una de las tumbonas, arropándola con una de las toallas y recogiendo su ropa que estaba tirada por el jardín, cuando volví hacia la tumbona estaba con los ojos pesados, prácticamente cerrados y balbuceando, siempre he pensado que era muy graciosa cuando tomaba más de la cuenta._

_Puse la ropa sobre mi hombro mientras la cogía por las piernas y la espalda cargándola, notando como se acomodaba a mi cuerpo y reía sin sentido, por cosas estúpidas, tuve que mandarla callar más de una vez o despertaríamos a los demás._

_Solté un suspiro cuando llegamos a la habitación, estaba empapada así que dejarla sobre la cama era un error, la llevé hasta un banco del baño._

-Hey, siéntate aquí, no… no te muevas.

-A sus órdenes.

_Me quité la ropa calada después de que Kate me tirara a la piscina, fui hacia su bolsa para coger algo de ropa, todo se limitaba a pequeños conjuntos de lencería y vestidos de seda que me provocarían un infarto, no lo pensé más, volví al baño, encontrándola peleando con el grifo de la bañera._

_La quité del medio empezando a llenar la bañera y echando sales de baño, flores y vainilla, sus favoritas, puse su ropa junto a la bañera._

-Te he traído algo de ropa seca, sabes dónde está todo si necesitas algo sólo tienes que pedirlo ¿te ves capaz?

-Sí.

_Apenas se levantó y se tambaleó quedando entre mis brazos, estaba realmente peor de lo que imaginaba, así que con todo el cuidado del mundo y viendo que la bañera estaba cubierta de espuma la cogí en brazos de nuevo hasta dejarla cubierta de espuma._

-Vamos intenta sacar tu ropa, iré a ponerla a lavar.

-¿No entras?

-Iré a la ducha, rápida y fría.

-Aburrido.

_Me lanzó sus bragas de encaje justo a mi cara, sacándome una risa y provocarle que subiera el color de su piel, no consiguió lo mismo con el sujetador pues lo atrapé al vuelo._

_Salí de la habitación recogiendo toda nuestra ropa, hacia el cuarto de la colada, poniendo en marcha la lavadora, necesitaba recuperar las fuerzas, relajarme, después de muchos meses me permití volver a llorar, lloré de rabia, de impotencia pues teníamos la felicidad al alcance y no la cogíamos._

_Sentí una mano en mi hombro lo que me hizo sobresaltarme, pensé por un momento que era Kate pero la habitación no estaba inundada de su olor._

-Hey… chico escritor.

-Lo lamento.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, justo eso, nada.

-Escuchamos ruido en la piscina pensamos que lo pasabais bien.

-Sólo era uno más de los eternos juegos de dar vueltas cuando ya sabemos el final de toda esta historia.

-Puedo hablar con ella, quizás hacerle ver que-

-No, no tiene caso, además no está en las mejores condiciones, bebió demasiado, me tocará cuidar de ella.

-Se me parte el alma al veros así. Ambos sufrís.

_Escuchamos ruido en mi habitación, tras darle un beso en la mejilla a Lan fui directo hacia la fuente del golpe, entré sin percatarme que aún seguía solamente vestido con los calzoncillos._

-¿Estás bien? Escuché ruido.

-Sí solamente intentaba alcanzar el bote de gel y terminé por derribarlos todos, tienes los ojos rojos.

-Iré a darme una ducha.

-Rick.

-Ahora no Kate, por favor…

_Me daba igual si aquello la incomodaba pero al fin y al cabo esta era mi casa, me quité lo que me quedaba de ropa y hasta que no sentí el agua ardiendo caer sobre mí no me di cuenta que el frío se había internado en mi cuerpo._

_Escuché cómo salía de la bañera, cerré los ojos evitando la tentación, pero mi mente era más poderosa y la imaginaba a la perfección del mismo modo que si la viera, enrollándose en la toalla, cepillando su cabello para después liarlo en una toalla mientras se vestía y embadurnaba de aceite su cuerpo, tenía el cuerpo tensionado y no dejó de estar así hasta que no escuché la puerta cerrar tras de mí._

_Golpee la pared de la ducha, magullándome los nudillos que ahora estaban rojizos y algo hinchados, todo silenciado por el ruido del agua, me centré en el baño, volviendo a mi estado de paz, en la medida de lo posible._

* * *

_POV KATE_

_De no haber estado concentrada en cualquier ruido no me habría percatado del golpe que seguramente habría pegado contra la pared, eso sumado a que cuando volvió de dejar la ropa tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, clara señal de haber llorado y la única culpable era yo._

_Culpable de sus lágrimas, de su dolor, físico y emocional, por primera vez sentí que quizás la mejor opción era desaparecer, Vikram lo propuso, irnos de la ciudad, el FBI estaba ahora tras el caso con nuestra ayuda, era cuestión de semanas pillar a Locksat pero yo debía estar alejada._

_Pensamos en representar mi desaparición o mi muerte, quizás era lo mejor para él, hacerle creer que había muerto, que ya no era ningún problema, volví a darme la vuelta en la cama, buscando una posición cómoda para dormir, para entonces él ya estaba fuera, con su pijama de seda negro, el pelo mojado y el color tostado le hacía irresistible._

_Fue hacia la cómoda, sacando una crema antinflamatoria, la puso con cuidado y expresión de dolor en su mano, evitando mi mirada en todo momento._

-Deberías tomarte este analgésico o la resaca que tendrás mañana será horrible.

-Gracias, por sacarme de la piscina y cuidarme.

-Siempre me resultó gracioso verte borracha.

-He estado pensando, mereces saber cómo avanza el caso.

-No.

-El FBI ha tomado el mando, apenas es cuestión de semanas que le pillemos.

-¿Desde cuándo todo se ha vuelto tan fácil?

-Aún falta una parte.

-No quiero saberla.

-No quiero estar al frente de la investigación, no quiero estar en primera línea de fuego, no esta vez.

-Hace unos meses te pedí que te olvidaras, dijiste que no había marcha atrás que debías ir con todo hasta el final ¿por qué ahora es distinto?

-Hay otra opción.

-Espero que no hables en serio.

-Me mantendrán en protección de testigos, no quiero hacer esto Rick, me ha quedado grande y…

-¿Qué harán para hacerte desaparecer? Te tendrán vigilada no será tan sencillo, quién se creería que serías capaz de dejar atrás tu familia, trabajo para ir con Vikram, nadie lo creería.

-No es eso lo que creerán.

-¿Estás bromeando? ¿Acaso has pensado en el daño que causarás?

-No, no tengo ni idea de qué le voy a decir a todos, por qué no volveré a comisaría tras este fin de semana, por qué no iré a visitarles, por qué no volverán a verme nunca, no podré mirarles a la cara.

-Dentro de unas horas, con suerte días creerán que has muerto, problema resuelto ¿no? No tendrás que ver nada, no tendrás que cargar con ese peso tampoco.

_Lo miré de manera acusatoria, sin poder creerme que me atacara de ese modo, de una forma tan insensible._

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a juzgarme ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Ya te lo he dicho, es la única opción que me queda.

-Dime la verdad Katherine.

-Conozco las consecuencias del dolor que mi muerte provocará, créeme, las he vivido, y arriesgar vuestra vida simplemente por no haberme dado cuenta antes, es lo más egoísta que haré jamás.

-¿Cuándo?

-No lo sé debo dar la señal al equipo, prepararlo todo.

-No puedes hacerle eso a Jim, le matarás, debes contárselo.

-No, ya arriesgo mucho contándotelo.

-No sé si podré soportar algo así, mi intuición me dice que no será algo de un par de semanas, no pienso participar, ni planificar tu muerte, tengo un contacto sólo tienes que llamarle y preparará todo.

-Gracias por entenderme.

-No lo hago, sólo intento poner todo cuanto pueda porque ese plan suicida salga bien.

* * *

_No pude evitar romperme frente a él, sin controlar las lágrimas, me observaba desde los pies de la cama, estaba pálido, pero volvió a mi lado, abrazándome, consolándome._

-Iré a llamar a mi contacto.

-No… ¿mañana sí?

-Está bien, descansa.

-Abrázame por favor, sé que no merezco pedirte nada, pero necesito sentir que aún estás aquí, tu fuerza para seguir.

* * *

_Llevaba varias horas dormido, me limitaba a repasar sus facciones con mi mano, grabando cada peca, cada cicatriz, cerrando los ojos, impregnándome de su olor._

_Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por mi rostro, me acerqué aún más a él, cada poro de mi piel unido al suyo, llevando mis labios a su oreja._

-Desde el momento en que te conocí mi vida se volvió extraordinaria, tú me enseñaste a ser mejor, a desear las aventuras del mañana, cuando yo flaqueaba tú fuiste fuerte.

Te quiero Richard Castle y quiero vivir mi vida en el calor de tu sonrisa y en la fuerza de tu abrazo. Te prometo que te querré, seré tu amiga y tu compañera en el crimen y en la vida.

Siempre, te amo Rick.

_A pesar de luchar contra ello terminé cayendo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, vencida por el poder del sueño, llevándome a recuerdos hermosos a la par que dolorosos, nuestra primera vez, y la segunda, cada te quiero, nuestra boda, sus caricias, sus besos en mi cuello, pecho, y dónde más le necesitaba._

_Cuando mi felicidad era plena y ni pensaba en que pudiera arruinarlo, dónde todo se basaba en sentir, en dar y recibir, en amar._

_Pero de pronto aparecía frente al loft, llamaba a la puerta pero el Castle que me recibía no era el de siempre, estaba casado de nuevo junto a su ex mujer, con hijos, sin reconocerme, ni recordar mi nombre, ni momentos._

_Así me desperté sobresaltada mientras una mano me zarandeaba_

-Hey… estabas agitada, ¿una pesadilla?

-Sólo el final.

-Lamento si me excedí antes Kate, lo que menos quiero es preocuparte, todo saldrá bien, cerraréis el caso y podrás vivir tranquila.

-Eso es lo que me asusta.

-¿Vivir tranquila?

-No… que no digas vivamos, porque entonces ese final se hará realidad.

-Cuéntame el sueño, deja esos pensamientos atrás.

* * *

_POV CASTLE_

_Ella estaba con un vestido de lencería, que apenas dejaba mucho a la imaginación, sonrío, mientras la cubro de nuevo con la manta que en sueños había dejado desperdigada y beso su cabeza, no soy capaz de cerrar los ojos, de dejar de mirarla, necesito asegurarme de que es real, de que está viva, para que cuando todo se derrumbe recuerde que ella está bien._

_Entonces la siento inquieta, está dándole vueltas a la cabeza, pensando, me giro mejor hacia ella, cubriendo su cuerpo prácticamente con el mío y veo sus ojos aguados, está llorando._

_Estaba mirándome de cerca, mordía su labio inferior y cerró los ojos, lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios sobre los míos, pidiéndome permiso para avanzar._

_No pude evitar tensarme más aún cuando escuché como escapaba un gemido de sus labios, sus manos debían sentirlo en mi cuello rígido, y en mi espalda que marcaba ahora cada músculo de mi cuerpo._

-Hey…

_Volvió a besarme, apretándose contra mí._

-Katherine, no puedo.

-Por favor, no más Katherine, ni más Beckett, hoy sólo quiero ser tu mujer, hazme el amor, por favor.

-Kate…

* * *

-Será la última vez, nuestra última vez, necesito guardar este recuerdo por si nada de esto sale bien, por si ellos ganan, al menos moriré recordando cómo me amabas.

-Lo lograrás, confío en ti.

_Con eso centré de nuevo nuestras miradas y esta vez fui yo quien me abalancé sobre ella y comencé a besarla, rebajando su ritmo frenético y desesperado._

-Rick.

-Si quieres que haga esto, déjame llevar el ritmo, quiero hacerte el amor Kate, lento que el amanecer me pille dedicándome a tu cuerpo, olvidando por un momento lo que nos rodea.

* * *

_Sacó la parte de arriba de mi pijama como respuesta, a lo que yo le contesté levantándome a cerrar la habitación con pestillo, así como dejar que la voz de John Mayer inundara la habitación con su Gravity._

_Sólo de pensar que probablemente esta sería nuestra última noche me ponía la piel de gallina, no quería que eso sucediera, y pensaba dejárselo claro después de hacerle el amor de todas las formas posibles, hasta tener nuestro olor impregnado._

_Volví a su lado junto a la cama y esta vez mis manos ascendieron por sus muslos hasta alzar su lencero por su cabeza, dejándome a la vista sus pechos, con los pezones erguidos, pidiendo a gritos que mi boca se apoderara de ellos, y así lo hice._

_Lamiendo lentamente el izquierdo y pellizcando con fuerza el derecho, mientras ella acompañaba a la banda con sus gemidos, apenas interactuaba, con miedo a que cualquier acto pudiera sacarnos de esa nube y alejarme._

-No voy a irme Kate.

_Eso la hizo sonreír, espero que encontrara el doble sentido, pues era imposible que abandonara a esta mujer a su suerte, la besé, explorando su boca, como si nos redescubriéramos._

_Bajé de nuevo hasta su pecho intercambiando ahora los puestos, dedicando con mis labios su pecho derecho, mordiéndolo y haciendo cosquillas sobre el izquierdo, su mano aferrada a mi cabeza, y su espalda erguida contra mí._

_Saqué sus manos de mi cabeza y las llevé unidas a las mías a ambos lados de su cabeza, para poder poner nuestros rostros cerca, sonriéndole y volviendo a besarla, rozando mi erección contra su abdomen, provocándola mientras ella apretaba aún más sus manos, clavándome sus uñas, en mis manos, en mi espalda._

-Eso me dejará señal.

-Espero que dure toda la vida, así me recordarás.

_Llevé mis labios hasta su cuello, marcándola ahora a ella, haciéndola reír, cobrándome sus señales por las mías, mordiéndola, lamiéndola de nuevo, evadiendo su pecho y llegando hasta su abdomen, mis manos separaron sus piernas, dejándome el camino libre para besar, sentir su humedad en mis labios, en mis dedos, en sus jadeos desmedidos que acalló con su mano que no dudé en apartar._

-Que nos oigan, que sepan cuánto disfruto de mi mujer.

-Los novios se pondrán celosos.

-Nadie podrá superarnos cariño, nunca.

_Levantó mi rostro con sus manos, devolviéndome su mirada anhelante, pidiéndome que parara, había tardado demasiado en tomar el control, así que nos giró y me dejó bajo ella, sacando mis pantalones despacio, sin prisas, enloqueciéndome, llevando sus labios a los míos, sonriendo._

-Es mi turno.

-Creía que habíamos acordado que sería yo quien llevara el ritmo de la situación.

-Y seguirá así, pídelo y te lo daré.

-Bésame.

_Llevó sus labios hasta los míos pero aparté mi cara y frené la suya con mis manos, acercándome hasta su oído._

-Ahí no.

-Disfruta.

_Volví a llevar mis manos a su cabeza, haciéndola descender por mi cuerpo, hasta que su boca se adueñó de mi miembro erecto para dejar un par de besos, sacando mi lengua de manera tímida, sin dejar de perder nuestras miradas._

-¿Qué más? Tú mandas Rick.

* * *

_POV KATE_

_No necesité respuesta cuando sentí su mano presionando mi cabeza, fue la señal de salida, para introducirlo en mi boca, poco a poco, siguiendo el ritmo de sus manos, lento y profundo, ahora eran sus gemidos los que envolvían la habitación, sus dedos los que se enredaban con fuerza en mi pelo, su humedad la que ocupaba mis labios, su ritmo fue aumentando, si seguíamos así todo acabaría antes de lo esperado pero si él así lo quería, así sería._

_Sin sorprenderme me alejó de su erección para unir nuestras lenguas en batalla, saboreándose en mis labios, en nuestras lenguas entrelazadas, en nuestro sudor que perlaba nuestros cuerpos, dejando ese aroma inconfundible a sexo, a pasión, a amor._

_Apoyó su espalda contra el cabecero, atrayéndome hacia él, penetrándome de una vez, sin pausa, sin medida, dejándonos jadeantes y a mi algo dolorida, por el tiempo sin sentirle, por mi estrechez, que con besos y caricias me hacía olvidar, esperando a que diera el pistoletazo de salida, enfocando nuestros ojos en los del otro, verde contra azul, así fue como empecé a moverme, a cabalgarle, sintiendo sus manos en mi cintura y mi espalda, ayudándome con los movimientos, y sus labios sin despegarse un segundo de mi piel, mordiéndola, besándola, aspirándola._

-¿Aún… aún sigues cuidándote?

-No…

-Aquí no tengo protección.

-No te detengas, siempre dices que crea en el destino, eso hago.

_Agarré sus manos y las llevé a mis pezones, arrancando el ritmo de nuevo, desatando su pasión, convertida en puro deseo, me empujó hasta los pies de la cama, atrapándome entre la cama y su cuerpo, saliendo de mi interior, me aterrorizó la idea de que haberlo hecho detenerse, de que no quisiera que existiera la posibilidad de crear ese sueño._

_Con una de sus manos quitó el pelo de mi rostro, pegado por el sudor, mis ojos le recorrían desesperados por una respuesta que tardaba en llegar, pero volví a sentir sus labios sobre los míos y su erección entrar de nuevo en mí, una y otra vez, golpeando ese punto que me hacía enloquecer, pero me resistía a cerrar los ojos, no cuando puede que estuviéramos albergando la última semilla de esperanza, quizás hubiera quien pensase que ese posible sueño en forma de hijo fuera la peor decisión, pero era lo que siempre anhelamos, lo que ambos callamos._

_Pero el deseo volvió a superarme, esta vez de forma definitiva, arqueando mi espalda y tensando mi cuerpo por completo, apretándole en mi interior, haciéndole venirse contra mí, sintiéndolo correrse en mi interior, haciendo que las lágrimas volvieran a mí, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, fueron de felicidad._

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Creía que… Cuando volví a verte temía que hubieras cambiado demasiado, que ya no sería suficiente para ti que no me necesitarías para avanzar hacia nuestro sueño.

-Tú siempre has sido mi mujer, la que quiero a mi lado, he intentado alejarte, creí haberlo conseguido pero siempre serás mi debilidad.

-¿Crees que… ¿crees que ahora mismo ya lo hayamos logrado?

-Lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que pienso aumentar todas las probabilidades.

_Con eso comenzamos de nuevo a amarnos de nuevo, sin barreras._

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**ESPERO QUE LA ESPERA MEREZCA LA PENA, PERDÓN PERO CON TODO LO QUE ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO EN ESTOS DÍAS, HA CREADO UN POCO DE LOCURA EN MI RUTINA Y NO HE PODIDO ACTUALIZAR HASTA AHORA, ÉSTE ES EL PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!**

**EL FINAL ESTÁ CADA VEZ MÁS CERCA, OS PROMETO QUE NO HA SIDO UN SUEÑO, HA SIDO MUY REAL PARA NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS FAVORITOS, Y TAN REAL QUE HA SUBIDO LA TEMPERATURA!**

**OS LEOO! ESPERO QUE ESTÉIS PASANDO VUESTROS DÍAS LO MEJOR POSIBLE JUNTO A LA FAMILIA, PRONTO TODO VOLVERÁ A LA NORMALIDAD!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO FINAL PARTE 1**

-¿Llevas todo?

-Sí creo que está todo. ¿Conseguiremos que salga bien verdad?

-En unas semanas estarás de vuelta.

-¿En casa?

-No.

-¿No?

-Nos tomaremos esas vacaciones, necesitamos desconectar del mundo para volver a conectarnos nosotros mismos.

-Cuida de mi padre, por favor, no dejes que caiga otra vez.

-Lo prometo.

-No te merezco Rick.

_En ese momento sonó el teléfono de prepago que anunciaba que el dispositivo estaba en marcha, en cuanto colgó no dudé en coger su cara y besarla, necesitaba recordar que estaría bien, a salvo, hasta que todo pasara._

-Te quiero, siempre.

-Siempre.

-Debes marcharte.

_En cuanto salió por la puerta me dirigí a la ventana, entró al coche y entonces se alejaron a toda prisa, era un plan muy calculado, debía salir bien, tenía que salir bien._

_10 minutos y recibiría una llamada, eso significaría que estaba a salvo en algún aeropuerto eligiendo cualquier destino, dos llamadas significaba que abortábamos la misión, tres… no podía recibir tres llamadas._

_Conecté las noticias para recibir la información de primera mano, apenas sentía que corriera el reloj, las posibilidades martilleaban mi cabeza, pero lo que me rompía el alma era la noticia que debía darle en unas horas a su padre._

_¿Cómo decirle que su hija estaba muerta? Lo habíamos hablado y era lo más seguro pero no sé si Jim estaba preparado para superar otro golpe como ese, ¿y yo? Ni siquiera sabíamos cuánto duraría esta falsa, hablamos de semanas pero cuando ella empezó la investigación también creía eso y llevamos casi un año._

_Entre tanto pensamiento sonó el teléfono, mi corazón martilleaba, quería salirse del pecho al pensar que pudiera sonar más veces, entonces recibí un mensaje._

_"Todo Ok. En unos minutos filtraremos la noticia."_

_Cogí el teléfono y lo destruí tal y como me indicaron mis contactos, sólo quedaba esperar frente al sofá, daba vueltas y vueltas, decidí ir a tomar algo al despacho, una copa de whisky me ayudaría a paliar los nervios._

_Entonces lo vi, era una fotografía, la había dejado en el escritorio, era de nuestros primeros años en comisaría, no pude evitar sonreír al recordarla, seria y prepotente, segura de sí misma y con aquel corte de pelo, hermosa._

_El teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo, el juego había comenzado._

-¿Sí?

-¿Señor Castle? Soy el agente Thomas Finnegan, de la policía, lamento comunicarle que su esposa ha tenido un accidente de coche, al parecer salió de la calzada, debe venir a comisaría y reconocer el cuerpo.

-¿Cuerpo?

-Su mujer ha fallecido, lo lamento.

...

* * *

_Estaba frente a su puerta, aún en el coche, sin saber como decirle esas palabras, sabiendo el daño que le causarían, que yo le causaría, siempre tenía que soportar el peso de las cosas, bajando hasta el nivel más bajo de la decencia por ella, siempre ella._

_Salí del coche sin pensarlo y toqué tres veces en la puerta._

-¿Richard, qué pasa campeón?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, claro, qué ocurre, creía que estabas con Katie.

_Sé cuál era tu idea, decirle que habíamos vuelto a discutir, que ibas a cerrar el caso de una vez por todas, así hacer que cayera sobre ti toda la culpa, pero entonces eso supondría el final de vuestra relación, la nuestra pendía de un hilo y si definitivamente no tenía salvación no podría vivir sabiendo que tu padre te culpa de todo su dolor._

-Verás…

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Jim…

-No… ¡No! ¡Es mi hija!

-Ha sido un accidente de tráfico, al parecer perdió el control, todo había pasado cuando los servicios sanitarios llegaron.

-No… Katie. Sabía que eso la destruiría.

-No, no ha sido por el caso, lo había abandonado, ha sido un accidente.

-Necesito verla…

-Acabo de venir de allí, le prometí que nunca te permitiría hacerlo.

-¡Es mi hija!

-Lo lamento.

-¡Vete! ¡Merezco despedirme de ella!

-Era el amor de mi vida Jim… ¿crees que no me desgarra el dolor? Que no me mata el haberla visto allí postrada, pero le hice una promesa y no pienso incumplirla.

-Necesito beber algo.

-No… no arruines lo que tanto le costó reconstruir, te he traído algo, mereces tenerlo tú.

_Saqué de mi bolsillo su reloj, el que una vez le perteneció, las lágrimas volvieron a correr por su rostro al igual que por el mío, cuando creí que me pediría que me fuera se abalanzó sobre mis brazos haciéndome romper, por todo lo que le estaba haciendo sufrir._

_-_Saldremos de esta muchacho, por ella.

-Siempre, puedes quedarte en casa.

-Iré a la cabaña después del funeral, necesito alejarme de cualquier tentación.

...

* * *

_Me dolía la cabeza, estaba sentado en el escritorio apretando en mis manos la fotografía, recordándome que todo estaba bien, que nada de esto era real, porque miraba a mi alrededor y todo daba vueltas, la casa estaba llena de flores, de gente cercana, agentes de la policía, los chicos._

_Ellos eran los que peor se encontraban, porque no entendían mi falta de disposición para abrir el caso, para dejar a Lannie y su equipo revisar el cuerpo a fondo, alegué que quería cerrar la maldita etapa de una vez que no podía soportarlo más, así llevaba encerrado todo el tiempo._

_Alexis acababa de entrar al despacho, estaba rota, siempre supe que Kate era de su agrado pero nunca imaginé que llegaría a ocupar la figura de madre que siempre quiso a su lado._

-Papá… es la hora.

-¿Ya?

-Sí, está el coche abajo.

-Bien, acabemos de una vez.

-Saldremos de esta, como siempre hemos hecho papá.

_Me coloqué la chaqueta y las gafas de sol tomando la mano de mi hija, fuimos hasta el garaje para entrar en el coche privado que nos llevaría hasta el cementerio, los chicos, Jim y yo cargamos el ataúd, mientras mis ganas de vomitar no cesaban, no cuando veía a toda esa gente destrozada, incluso yo lo estaba._

_Había momentos en los que dudaba si ella de verdad estaba viva, si era su cuerpo el que enterrábamos, me tendieron la bandera de nuestro país y la condecoración, la cual dejé en manos de su padre._

_Fue una ceremonia privada aunque los alrededores estaban plagados de periodistas grabando cualquier detalle que quedara a la vista, me quedé absorto, tanto que no me di cuenta que el oficial me daba el turno para decir unas palabras._

_"No voy a pronunciar palabras de despedida, ni recordar aquellos momentos en los que fuimos felices, quiero decirme a mí mismo que incluso en los peores días es posible la alegría, tal y como me dijiste._

_Juré amarte hasta el final de mis días, puede que incluso después, porque eres el amor de mi vida, mi musa, la última persona que deseo ver al cerrar mis ojos, sólo mueren aquellos que son olvidados por eso siempre vivirás._

_Seguiremos haciendo justicia, esa que siempre perseguías, esa que anteponías frente a la vida, esa que te hizo ser la pequeña Katie, la inspectora Beckett, y Kate, mi mujer._

_No maldeciré este día, no caeré aunque las fuerzas fallen, porque tú no lo habrías querido, quiero que sepas que nadie podrá llenar el vacío que dejas en mi corazón, en el de todos nosotros._

_Te amo Kate. Always"_

_ ..._

* * *

_POV KATE_

_La noticia había salido en todos los medios, pude ver el dolor reflejado en el rostro de mi padre, en Alexis, los chicos de la comisaría, incluso Castle, incluso él que conocía mi estado se veía abatido, ¿podría soportar todo el dolor que le estaba causando? Apenas llevábamos cinco años de relación y uno de casados y la mitad lo habíamos pasado separados._

_Me apretaba las manos mientras veía la televisión deseando que todo acabara, que mi imagen se borrara del mapa, tenían localizado al sospechoso, sería cuestión de días, o eso esperaba creer._

_No podía imaginar pasar más tiempo separada de los míos, aunque la simple idea de enfrentarles, decirles que fingí mi muerte de aquel modo, me aterraba._

-Inspectora Beckett, tienen al sospechoso.

-¿Qué?

-Mis compañeros han hecho un buen trabajo, pero sabe que eso no significa que consigamos una confesión.

-Lo sé, yo podría…

-No, no podemos confiarnos, si tu estado se filtra empeoraría las cosas, para ti y más aún para tus seres queridos.

-No pienso estar encerrada más de un mes aquí.

-No fui yo quien hurgó donde no debía detective.

-¿Perdón?

-Yo también desearía estar en casa, con mi familia, no cuidando de una mujer que lo único que busca es que la maten.

-Váyase a la mierda.

-La mantendré informada con cualquier avance.

...

* * *

_POV CASTLE_

-No puedo creer que nada de esto sea cierto, siempre creí que nada le pasaría, que nada podría acabar con su vida, en algún momento la envidié por ello.

-Yo tampoco…

-¿Lo superaremos verdad?

-Por supuesto calabaza.

_Se abrazó a mí y comenzó a llorar en mi pecho, como cuando era más pequeña, la apreté contra mí, mi cuerpo deseaba contarle que estaba bien, a salvo, que una vez más nos tocó sufrir por su bien._

_Pero no podía, las lágrimas también se derramaban por mi rostro, estuvimos así hasta que madre nos encontró y se llevó a Alexis con Hailey._

_Volví a tomar la foto en mis manos repasando una y otra vez su rostro, necesitaba expresar mi dolor, así que lo hice de la forma que mejor sabía, escribiendo, las palabras fluían sin parar, pasando por muchas fases, amor, reproche, duda, engaño, pero siempre permanecería mi amor incondicional por ella._

-Deberías intentar dormir hijo.

-No, saldré, necesito ir a dar un paseo.

-No deberías ir a-

-No pienso ir a emborracharme madre, sé que tengo una hija aún, no me esperes despierta.

-Está bien.

...

* * *

_Me negaba a ir a su tumba, no podía imaginar que eso pudiera hacerse realidad, el simple hecho de ver su nombre escrito en una lápida hizo que mis tripas se removieran, así que decidí ir a nuestro lugar._

_A nuestros columpios, en cuanto me senté en ellos me derrumbé de nuevo, preguntándome por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado, si acaso era una maldita señal una y otra vez, que nos avisaba del peligro._

-Señor Castle.

-¿Qué?

-No, no se gire.

_Había un hombre tras de mí, mi cuerpo estaba tenso, llevé mi mano hacia la chaqueta donde guardaba el arma que ella me dio._

-No necesitará dispararme, soy alguien que le debe un pequeño favor.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Quiero saldar mi deuda.

-¿Por qué has vuelto Smith?

-Ya pagué mi deuda con Montgomery, le debo una última a usted, aquí tiene un folder, todo lo que necesita para cerrar el caso de su mujer.

-¿Cómo puedo fiarme?

-Lo hizo una vez, tiene dos semanas para validar dichos documentos, ni un día más.

-¿Por qué me entrega a mí esos papeles?

-Porque no podría cargar con la muerte de alguien.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Su mujer puede que no tenga asegurada su vida de usar ese informe.

-Entonces puede llevárselo.

-Dos semanas señor Castle.

-DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS-

_El archivo quemaba en mis manos, nadie respondía a mis llamadas cuando intentaba contactar con ellos, me dijeron que podría hablar con ella una hora cuando lo deseara, comenzaba a impacientarme._

_Y el informe no ayudaba a calmar la ansiedad, apenas quedaban unos minutos para tomar una decisión, simplemente había un usuario y un código donde supongo que estaría toda la información referente al caso._

_Miré el reloj una última vez, tres minutos, sin dudarlo ingresé la clave, Katherine perdóname por romper la promesa pero no puedo aguantar más sin tenerte, o todo se iría a la mierda._

_Se abrió una ventana emergente con un número de teléfono y otra que marcaba la cuenta atrás, quedaba un minuto, cogí el teléfono de prepago y marqué._

_El sudor recorría mi frente, estaba en el despacho, en la sala acorazada, esperando una respuesta._

* * *

_POV KATE_

-¿Cómo que van a soltarle mañana?

-No tenemos de dónde tirar y no podemos mantenerle más encerrado.

-¡No! ¡Debe haber algo, joder! ¿Dónde nos deja eso?

-Sabemos su nombre y su posición, no puede huir del país ni hacer movimientos sin que lo sepamos.

-Quiero encontrarme con él.

-Eso no es posible.

-Iré, tú decides si me protegéis o lo hago por mi cuenta.

-No.

-Sabes de lo que soy capaz, muy bien, pienso ir, digas lo que digas.

-Está bien… pero debemos hablar con la central ellos encontrarán el modo de hacerlo lo más limpio posible.

* * *

-Buenos días Señor.

-¿Dónde está Marcus?

-Muerto, los federales se lo cargaron, este es lo mejor que he conocido, sin identidad ni paradero.

-Bien, dime que tienes la forma de acabar con esa maldita zorra de una vez.

-Tengo algo mejor, quiere verte.

-¿Qué?

-Al parecer está desesperada por terminar toda esta patraña y porque no acabemos con la vida de su maridito.

-¿Desde cuándo tenemos al marido?

-Hace unas horas, nos han vendido su cabeza a un buen precio.

-Al fin comienza a ponerse interesante, llévame hasta él.

* * *

_Los agentes federales estaban heridos, estaba sola ante el peligro y apenas me quedaban balas en el cargador, todo el plan se había ido al traste, soy una estúpida, no debí acceder a esto, nunca debí hurgar en toda esta mierda._

-Inspectora Beckett, al fin nos vemos las caras.

-Tú…

-Tú, yo… qué más da todo eso ahora, por qué no sueltas ese arma y nos sentamos a charlar.

-Dame una razón para no perforarte la cabeza.

-Porque me necesitas para salvarte a ti, intentar salvar de la muerte a los federales que están heridos abajo y… había algo más ¿Qué era? Pongamos la televisión, vaya si es mi escritor favorito junto a mi mejor hombre.

-No…

-Tuviste la opción de poneros a salvo hace unos meses, así que la opción de que viváis los dos no entra en mis planes.

-Suéltalo, él no sabe nada, es lo único que hice bien al parecer.

-Ya… pues si que sabe algo, ese suero que tiene conectado le hace cantar como un dulce pajarito y al parecer desoyó tu recomendación y sí que investigó, así que dime por qué no debería mataros a todos.

-Porque ya estás fichado, en cuanto se haga noticia de su desaparición irán a por ti, déjalo ir.

-Lo dejaré ir con una condición.

-Que gastes tu última bala en tu precioso rostro, muy poético que vea como su amada se quita la vida para salvar la suya.

-No… quién me asegura que le dejarás libre.

-Nadie ciertamente, pero estás sola inspectora, no deberías tener ni estos minutos de vida.

-Quiero que me reconozcas todo.

-¿Para que tus amigos federales lo escuchen con tu micro? No soy tan estúpido querida.

_Mordí mi labio y comencé a desnudarme para quitarme el micro que tenía pegado al muslo, le tendí mi arma y volví a colocarme la ropa._

-Está bien, debo ser benevolente contigo, pero cada confesión le costará un golpe a tu querido escritor, en el momento que se desmaye pararé ¿estás lista?

-Sí…

-Bien, soy Locksat.

_Dirigí mi mirada a la pantalla para ver como recibía la primera ronda de golpes, perdóname Rick…_

-Yo dirijo la red de tráfico de influencias que llevó al senador al poder.

_Podía escuchar sus golpes y gemidos de dolor cada vez más fuertes, aguanta Rick, sólo aguanta un poco más, entonces hundieron su cabeza en agua más de treinta segundos, le costaba respirar y a mí se me partía el alma._

-Sigue…

-Yo asesiné a tu unidad del FBI, al senador encarcelado y ordené la muerte de más de veinte personas.

_Volvieron a hundirle la cabeza en el agua, esta vez sin descanso hasta que al sacarla había caído inconsciente por la falta de oxígeno._

-Una pena que tu escritor se pierda la despedida, hagámoslo más divertido, cojamos esta pistola, una bala cinco disparos, dónde estará la bala.

_Estaba temblando cuando cogí el arma entre mi mano y la llevé a mi cabeza, él me apuntaba con la mía así que no tenía escapatoria, miré al televisor, buscando su mirada pero entonces vi que no había nadie allí, ni rastro de Rick o del guardia, desvié la mirada suponiéndome lo peor._

_"CLICK"_


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO FINAL PARTE 2**

_El primer intento había sido fallido, ahora las manos me temblaban aún más, volví a apretar el seguro escuchando como la rueda corría._

_"CLICK"_

_De nuevo volví a respirar, jadeando con las lágrimas aun corriendo por mi rostro, deseando que toda esta tortura acabara, que me abandonara la culpa por todo el dolor que había causado, volví a accionar el seguro y esta vez sí que hubo un disparo._

_Uno que atravesó el cráneo de Locksat que frente a mí, alejé sin pensarlo el arma que aún mantenía en mis manos y sin salir del shock me vi agarrada alrededor de unos brazos fuertes._

_Pataleaba y luchaba contra él, buscando escapar de una vez de allí pero entonces sentí su aroma, su respiración y su voz._

-Kate, Kate para soy yo, estoy aquí.

-Rick…

-Sí.

-Estoy aquí, todo ha acabado.

-Rick…

-Debemos irnos, el FBI ya está abajo haciéndose cargo.

-No me sueltes.

_No paraba de mirarle mientras entrábamos en el coche que nos llevaría al aeropuerto y de vuelta a casa._

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-¿Recuerdas el trato que hizo Montgomery con Smith? Pues yo lo tenía también y ha saldado su deuda.

-¿Cómo?

-No, no habrá más detalles del caso, ni más información, no pienso volver a meternos en esto, lo importante es que ahora estaremos a salvo para siempre.

-Tus golpes, no, no tienes nada.

-Eso entra dentro del trato, no más preguntas ¿sí?

-Sí…

-Ni siquiera sé cómo decirle a los demás que estás viva.

-Lamento que tuvieras que cargar con toda la culpa tú solo una vez más, no te merezco Rick… cuando vi sus caras en la televisión, mi padre, los chicos, Alexis… ella no me perdonará Rick.

-Lo hará, porque me ama, igual que yo te amo a ti.

-Seremos felices, dejaré la comisaría, terminaré la carrera de leyes, dejaré que me compres esos caprichos, tendremos un hijo, muchos hijos, incluso dejaré que llames Cosmo al perro.

_Vi como se reía mientras acariciaba mi rostro._

-No voy a negarte que tardaré en superar todo esto, que dolerá en algunas ocasiones pero nunca dudes que jamás dejaré de amarte.

-¿Puedo besarte?

-Aún no sé por qué no lo has hecho.

_Me abalancé hacia su rostro, sacando las lágrimas, el estrés de estos últimos meses, sabiendo que seríamos felices al fin y que ni yo misma me dejaría cometer una estupidez así de nuevo._

-Aún no me has dicho cuál es nuestro destino.

-¿Recuerdas esa isla de nuestra luna de miel?

-2 AÑOS MÁS TARDE-

-Creí que nunca llegaríamos, estoy rendida.

-Por suerte pedí al servicio que dejara una magnífica cena preparada para nuestra llegada.

-Dime que han preparado esos rollitos y el cerdo agridulce.

-Estás en lo correcto y un cuenco de frutas para la señorita.

-El viaje la ha dejado agotada. Hey… Lizzie, Elisabeth cariño debes cenar, ya hemos llegado.

_La niña comenzó a pasar su puño por sus ojos mientras seguía abrazada al cuello de su padre, con su cabeza sobre su hombro._

-Papá…

-Sí, papá te dará la cena, pero antes debe acomodar nuestras maletas, ¿vienes con mamá?

_Extendió sus brazos hacia mí, nuestra princesa era la debilidad de la familia, llegó en el momento que más lo necesitábamos, sirvió para unirme de nuevo con mi padre, el cual no quiso ni mirarme a la cara cuando regresé de entre los muertos._

_Era el ojito derecho de su padre y el izquierdo de su hermana mayor, eran uña y carne ambas, existía un núcleo entre ellas que en un principio me asustó como lo tomaría la pelirroja, pero en cuanto tuvo a su pequeña hermana entre sus brazos, castaña y con sus ojitos azules como su padre cayó rendida a sus pies tal y como hicimos los demás._

_Acomodaba su pelo tras su oreja y le llenaba el rostro de besos haciéndola reír y espabilarse, para entonces su padre entró en escena sentándose a su lado y comenzando a darle la fruta entre juegos y canciones._

-¿Lexie?

-Tu hermana no podrá venir esta vez princesa, pero estamos de vacaciones los tres, mañana podemos ir a la playa ¿te gustaría?

-¡Sí!

-Vaya cielo… eres toda una campeona, te has acabado todo el cuenco, pero la próxima vez lo harás solita, ¿vamos a la cama?

_Volvió a tender sus brazos hacia mi, para que la sacara de la trona, le encantaba que yo la llevara a la cama, enredaba sus deditos en mis rizos, relajándose, para que luego su padre la acogiera en sus brazos al dormir mientras le leía el cuento._

_Ya dormía en su propia habitación tras un trabajo duro por mantenerla sin venir a nuestro dormitorio, fueron largos meses de llantos por miedo a quedarse sola pero un día dejó de hacerlo y en parte lamenté que eso sucediera, pues era signo de que nuestra princesa estaba creciendo. _

_Era nuestra pequeña obra de arte, era una niña preciosa, castaña, ojos azules nariz respingona y piel del color de la leche, eso hacía enfurecer a su padre porque sabía que los chicos se pelearían por ella, aún recuerdo su rostro cuando la tomó en sus brazos por primera vez._

_La vida al fin nos sonreía, ahora estábamos aquí en el lugar que comenzamos a vivir de nuevo, donde descubrimos que pronto seríamos uno más, que nuestro amor tenía grietas pero también parches suficientes para paliarlas._

-Te has quedado embobada… Lizzie se durmió hace un buen rato.

-Pensaba, en todo lo que hemos pasado, en lo feliz que soy.

-Vayamos a por esa cena, he dejado encendido el intercomunicador, estoy famélico.

* * *

_Bajamos hasta la maravillosa cocina, era abierta lo que nos dejaba una maravillosa vista de la playa, del mar, nos trasladaba su sonido y aroma tan particular, comíamos entre risa_s y susurros.

-Necesitaba esto de nuevo, la ciudad comenzaba a estresarme de nuevo.

-¿El amante de la ciudad que nunca duerme cansado de ella?

-Creo que buscaba una excusa para disfrutar de mi mujer y mi pequeña en este paraíso tropical.

-Me alegra que buscaras una excusa, yo también lo necesitaba.

-¿Demasiado estrés después de tus exámenes?

-Ya no soy la pequeña K-Bex.

-No… definitivamente no.

-¡Oye!

-Definitivamente te has convertido en mi mujer, que por suerte es muy sexy, inteligente, algo alocada y la mejor madre para mi hija.

-Una vez dijiste que el sexo con las personas alocadas era el mejor.

-No mentía entonces, eso te deja en una postura en la que estás muy, muy pero que muy alocada.

-Una pena porque yo nunca he encontrado nadie tan alocado.

-¿No?

-No…

_Me cogió por la cintura aupándome sobre la encimera y metiéndose entre mis piernas, alcé una ceja estudiando sus movimientos y no pude evitar mirar hacia arriba a las escaleras, pensando en que Lizzie estaba en el piso de arriba y podría despertar._

_Pero tomó mi barbilla y me llevó la cara hacia él de nuevo, comenzó a acariciar mi cuello con sus labios, sin besarme, apenas rozándome, desesperándome._

-Es una pena que no encuentres nadie tan alocado.

-Sí…

_Volvió a pasar sus labios por mi rostro mientras sus manos se paseaban por mi costado, levantando mi vestido, dejándome en ese conjunto que me regaló en nuestro aniversario, desconcertándolo por unos segundos, pero puso su sonrisa torcida dejándome sin aliento al posar sus labios esta vez en mi cuello._

_Mordiendo, usando sus manos para dejar mis pechos libres del sujetador, llevando su boca hasta ellos, sin prisas, tomándose su tiempo y dedicación, cuando sus manos se colaban entre la última prenda, agarrando mis glúteos, amasándolos en sus manos, volviéndome aún más desesperada._

_Intenté llevar mis manos hasta su camisa, para desabrochar los pocos botones que aún la mantenían en su sitio, pero me hizo apoyarlas en el borde de la encimera mientras su mano deslizaba mi ropa interior por mis piernas, dejando que mi humedad corriera por ellas, por muchas veces que lo hiciera nunca podría desaparecer mi vergüenza inicial, esa que quedaba aplacada en cuanto su rostro se hundía en mí, y su lengua comenzaba a trabajar entre mis pliegues._

_Si nadie dudaba de las dotes de Castle con su imaginación y sus manos, mucho menos podía negar su talento con la lengua, y los dedos, esos que hacían acto de presencia en estos momentos, deslizándose sin problema, curvándose en el punto justo y durante el tiempo necesario, haciéndome gemir sin control, tuve que morder mi labio para evitar despertar a la pequeña._

_El maldito aumento el ritmo de sus lamidas, combinándola con mordiscos sobre mi clítoris y abdomen, no pasó mucho tiempo más hasta que puse mis manos sobre su cabeza alentándolo a no parar y sintiendo el primer orgasmo de una muy prometedora noche._

_Apenas me dio tregua cuando me bajó de la encimera dejándome de espaldas a él, besándome el cuello, una vez que hubo apartado el pelo y alargando mi orgasmo con el tacto de sus dedos en mi interior, dándome tiempo a relajarme, a recuperarme._

-¿Sigo sin ser alocado?

_Ni siquiera oí como se bajó los pantalones ni percibí cuándo su camisa ocupaba el lugar junto a mi vestido, pero antes de darme una respuesta ya se encontraba penetrándome desde atrás, inclinando mi espalda hacia la encimera._

-Aah… Dios.

-Creo que el haber aguantado cuatro noches hasta hoy sin hacerlo está dando sus frutos.

-Des…desde luego.

-¿Impaciente?

-Sí.

-No más que yo Katherine.

_No pude evitar un ronroneo, adoraba cómo sonaba mi nombre en sus labios, pero aún más cuando estábamos follando, era erótico, sensual y me ponía a cien._

_Dejé los pensamientos a un lados en cuanto comenzó a moverse, rítmicamente, sin prisas, disfrutándonos, sintiéndonos, no sé cuándo terminaba un orgasmo y cuando comenzó a formarse el siguiente, salió de mi interior para girarme y poner mis piernas en su cintura, embistiendo de nuevo hasta que nos dejamos caer en el sofá, puse mis manos en su pecho y comencé el vaivén de mis caderas, mirando su rostro, como sus ojos se volvían al azul más oscuro y sus manos se clavaban en mi cintura y mi pecho._

_No me dejó mucho tiempo más cuando empezó a participar y morder todo cuanto quedara a su altura y moverme con mayor rapidez, sin duda éramos dos locos de remate, que nos amábamos._

_Sin esperarlo introdujo un dedo en mi boca y comencé a lamerlo y succionarlo, lo que lo hizo abalanzarse hacia mi con demasiada fuerza haciéndonos caer por suerte sobre la alfombra mullida, haciéndonos reír pero sin parar de amarnos, las embestidas se hicieron más duras y rápidas hasta que al final todo culminó en otro maravilloso orgasmo._

-¿Crees que hemos vuelto a hacer pleno?

-No lo dudo, pero prefiero aumentar las estadísticas hombre alocado.

-Eres la mujer de mi vida ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Ahora soy yo quien quiere un pequeño Rick.

-O dos, recuerda las predicciones.

-Más te vale que tu puntería no acierte, o estarás muerto.

-Le he comprado un perro.

-¿Qué?

-Dijiste que me dejarías tener al pequeño Cosmo.

-Eres incorregible.

-Y eso te encanta.

-Always.

-Always.

**FINAL! SÉ QUE HE ESTADO FUERA DEMASIADO TIEMPO PERO HASTA AHORA NO HE ENCONTRADO LA INSPIRACIÓN PARA DARLE EL FINAL QUE BUSCABA, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE COMO HA QUEDADO LA HISTORIA, YA ESTOY PENSANDO EN MIS SIGUIENTES OPCIONES!**

**OS LEO!**


End file.
